


I have no fucking idea how to call this, ok...

by Dreamreaper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where Yurio stayed with them in Japan., BEFORE WRITING ANY COMPLAINTS REMEMBER: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK., I honestly not recommend to read it for random person, M/M, Written on mobile and not properly checked up, XD, don't like - don't even try to read, major fluff, since it's an AU made for personal use., sugary sweet and vanilla, u've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper
Summary: Some misunderstandings and lots of fluff.





	1. Get the fuck of of me with titles... XP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal-tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krystal-tsuki).



> 1). All the lines in rus is written in latin letters to make clear how it sounds. I tried to keep exact everyday language. The translation is right near every line between /..../ symbols.  
> 2). Gorilka is an ukraine kind of vodka with pepper and honey. Tasty but very strong thing.  
> 3). Russians curse really much. With really dirty words. Ussualy it means nothing but emotions and has no concrete object.  
> 4). Being loud and impolite is a national Russian traid-mark... XP Nothing to be proud off but it's a fact...  
> 5). Two Russians chasing their friend in the middle of the night instead of letting him be at peace for some time is just...normal, believe me. Troublesome russian care...  
> 6).Polar bear is a real drinking game.  
> 7). Gosha is a variant of the name Yuri in Russia. Hell knows why...  
> 8). Snezhny Korol/Snow King/: Snezhny sounds much alike S/with/ Nezhny /tender/. It's not really grammaticaly correct but it's a typical word playing in Russian.

\- Yuuuri… Sleeep with meeeee… I’m bored… - drunk Ice King again played a little boy. Naughty little boy. Or even spoiled. Katsuki snorted a bit pushing his side to get to the bed too:  
\- There’s no way I’ll sleep somewhere else even if it means U melt down from heat.  
With this statement he grabbed Victor’s hand bringing their hands to his nose. Both with wedding rings:  
\- We’re married for 10 years already, drunk head!  
\- Eh??? Pravda???? Slava Bogu, mne me prisnilos!!!! /“Eh??? For real???? Thanx God, it wasn’t just a dream!!!!”/ - blue eyes clouded with alcohol fixed on Yuuri's face. In such condition he always mixed languages without even realizing it. - make me melt, as U promised… My Kay…  
Yuuri laughed softly pulling his sweetheart closer. Of course Ice King was already dead to the world. Yes, right in a second. Katsuki ruffled soft silver hair, kissed his forehead and laughed again. Today they played polar bear game. Russian game (blame Yurio for visiting them with a crate of vodka): “polar bear is in” - with this words a glass of vodka is being drunk, “polar bear is out” - same with a glass of beer. Then again vodka… Then beer… Well… Victor was the winner today. At the end of it he was able to walk to the door and return… Yurio was peacefully snorting under the table to that moment… And Katsuki wisely refused to play from the very beginning. Very wisely counting the fact that very trip to the door and back was the last Victor’s exploit and Yuuri had no choice but to bring him to the bedroom bridal-style.  
Soft breath touched his ear:  
\- Gosha… Goshenka… Ja tak tebya  
lyublyu… Moy Kay… /Gosha… Goshenka… I love U so much… My Kay…/  
Yuuri tightened his grip blindly pecking Victor’s lips:  
\- I ya tebya… Snezhny Korol. /Love U too… Snow King./  
Telling the truth it all reminded so much the stupid but still important thing happened more than 10 years ago. It was their 2nd year of training and Yuuri got to know already that Victor not only likes to drink until half-dead state but although gets sober very soon after a short nap and has a habit to talk while sleeping.  
That day Victor stayed in Yuuri’s room with a bottle of gorilka (where the hell did he found it here????!!!!!!) blabling…and blabling…and blabling…. About everything: northern lights in Murmansk, cute Japanese idols, championships, meal, fashion… Katsuki listened and just nodded patiently. He didn’t mind at all despite of the fact he was pretty tired after training and in any other case would fall down to the bed and die until the morning. But now his Ice King was sitting on his bed cheerfully talking this and that… And Yuuri just sat on the other side of the bed gazing him. That ultimate beauty always made him numb and puzzled. He didn’t even notice his coach began to speak Russian again:  
\- A polyarnoe siyanie tam ohuitelno krasivoe. Volnyi… sveta… dvizhutsya... da vot kak tyi kataeshsja - i nervno, i laskovo, i kak-to osobo garmonichno… A nebo chernoe… Skazochnoe… Kak tvoi glaza…. /And Nothern Lights are so fucking beautiful there… Waves… Of light… Moving… Just like U - nervously, tenderly, and with a kind of absolutely special harmony… And the Sky is black… Like fairytale… Like your eyes…/  
Victor heavily put the almost empty bottle to the floor, stretched over the bed leaning to the pillow and petted a place near, looking at Yuuri:  
\- Yuuuri… C'mon, let’s sleep together. I’m booooored alone… And I’ll tell U a fairytale…  
Drunk as hell… Katsuki layed down near him. He’ll definitely dose off in a couple of minutes… As always. And Yuuri will have an opportunity to watch him until he wakes up in a half of an hour. And Victor will mutter pitiful sorry and move a bit returning Yuuri a part of a blanket but won’t go away and they’ll just sleep near each other until the morning. And maybe Ice King will grab Yuuri into embrace in his sleep. He always explains it with the fact he’s used to hug his dog while sleeping but his dog is always laying over their legs and there’s no chance to mistake it to Yuuri (or does King wants Yuuri to sleep by his feet???? Hell no… Better not to think…)…  
Victor ruffled dark heavy bangs with slightly clumsy playful gesture. Just like Yuuri’s dog used to do asking for attention - same gentle push of the paw.  
\- …A eshe sneg… /…And snow…/ -he continued talking in Russian narrowing his eyes and smiling obviously to his thoughts. May be already not able to realize Katsuki understands nothing, maybe realizing it too good:  
\- Posle snegopada on takoy mjagkiy i legkiy… Pryamo kak tbl…I legko taet v rukax. No, esli sobrat ego v ladoni… Esli szhat izo vsex sil teplblmi rukami… Derzhat i gladit poka paltsyi ne onemeyut... Eto bolno, kstati… To sneg stanet tverdyim. Kak kamen. Pereplavitsya v led. Rastaet v rukah i zastblnet uzhe ldom. Glavnoe- ne otpuskat, kak byi xolodno be byilo… Led poluchish… No obratno uzhe ne verneshsya… Tozhe stanesh ldom. U nas govoryat, chto tak mozhno stat Morozom - Vladyikoy Holoda… Eto kak vasha Snezhnaya Koroleva. Tolko muzhik. /It’s so soft and light after snowfall…Just like U… And melts easily in hands. But if to gather it in your palms… If to hold it tight in warm hands… Hold and stroke until fingers get numb… It’s painful after all… Then snow will become firm. Like a stone. It will transform into ice. Melt down in hands and freeze as ice. The main thing is never let it go. No matter how cold U are… U’ll have ice. But won’t be able to return. U’ll become ice yourself. It’s being said this is how someone cold turn into Frost - the Master of Cold. It’s just like your Snow Queen. But a dude./  
With this statement Ice King just dozed off leaving puzzled Katsuki to think about his last words. Snezhnaya Koroleva… He already knew this is how Snow Queen is called in Victor’s language. Sometimes he even teased Yuuri like: “Hey, Kay, learn to build an Eternity already! I’ll give U the entire world and a pair of new skates!”  
Once he even met Plisetsky-kun with smth like: “Why did U let Gerda out, Little Robber? What if they’ll get here and try to steal my Kay?”  
…Yurio just stared at them both for a minute with round eyes then run away, returned with a bucket of water and splashed it out on Victor screaming almost in panic:  
\- Nelzya buhim na led vyipiratsya!!!!!!! /U’re not allowed to get to the ice this fucking drunk!!!!!/  
That day noone was able to proof him they weren’t drunk even a little bit. And it was the first and the last case Plisetsky-kun not only violently refused to practice but kicked both Victor and Yuuri out of the rink and watched them all the day as a Cerberus to be sure they won’t return to practice in “this dangerous state”.  
Victor’s hand layed in a centimeter from Katsuki’s face… After some hesitation he moved closer, nervously inhaled and pressed his cheek and corner of lips to tips of Victor’s fingers. Heart raced… No, Victor shouldn’t be mad if he wakes up like this. It’s just a very small innocent touch… He probably won’t even notice… Now. Just one more thing. To be brave enough to open eyes and look at him… Until exhaustion will force into sleep.  
In that very moment of usual doubts Victor moved in his sleep with an unclear sound - smth between moaning and growling - frowned and harshly clapped that very hand on Yuuri’s cheek…  
…Somewhere in the corner of his mind Yuuri was already absolutely calmly deciding where exactly to hang himself when body stops being numb…  
But thin, a bit dry from cold air hand on his burning cheek moved here and there, touched heavy locks and stopped in them as if confirming smth. Sleepy face brightened with a smile. Although tightly closed eyes of obviously sleeping condition made all the expression rather creepy…  
Katsuki exhaled finally. Victor is just sleeping. And being a bit of drunk lunatic as always. Ice King moved close hugging yonger man. Every time in such cases Yuuri’s heart raced so much he was really afraid to wake up his idol. But this time embrace was tighter… Victor’s lips slides boy’s forehead and then he buried his face into dark silky hair. He obviously reacted on smth he was dreaming about…  
\- A znaesh… / U know… - his voice sounded lower and more husky now - Ya ved lyublyu tebya… Vot kak togda uvidel… Tak i lyublyu… / I love U… Since that day I saw U… And still love…/  
WHAT?????  
Thanks to Plisetsky-kun Yuri knew how the “aishiteru” will be in Russian. (Angry kitty could be mad and grumpy but he never refused to tell something about their language or country.) This unclear phrase definitely contained it!!! And he hugged Yuuri in this moment… Could it be…. No-no-no!!!! Too good. It’s just a dream. It’s…  
Thing but strong hand pressed him even closer… Almost painfully.  
\- Gosha… Goshenka…

Yuuri didn’t even remember how exactly he stormed out of the room, the house, the street… And how was he able not to forget footwear in the process… Cold… Despite of trainers and jacket he was freezing outside in housewear. Freezing. And what’s even worse - he felt deadly ashamed. After all… Who was he to think Ice King would choose him?  
Yuuri finally stopped breathing hard after running. He was already far from the living area. Only trees and small Spirit’s houses by the sides of a road around. Cold… But… It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters now… If only he could turn back time to the moment before his pitiful running away… He’d just swallow his shock and stay there. Just because he had no right to feel hurt. And now everything is ruined.  
He stepped out of the road, sat on the ground leaning to the cold stone of the Spirit’s house and burst into tears.

Victor finally stopped, loosing his breath and looked around again. No. No idea where else could Yuuri go. He wasn’t the type to be scared easily but now he was. Deadly. The worst thing was he didn’t remember at all what exactly had he done to cause this reaction. Did he hurt Yuuri somehow? Made him scared? Or… Hint on him???? Did his self-control witch he was so proud about betrayed him? He was sure he’d never… Drunk or sober… Does it mean Yuuri is that disgusted by him? Victor coughed after running and shouting Yuuri’s name for the most part of the seeking.  
Somewhere on the parallel roads Yurio’s voice was heard. He called for Katsuki as well mixing it with growling Russian explicits. When Yuuri stormed out of the bedroom Victor jumped up too, realized it wasn’t a bad dream and run after him. Screaming his name so Yurio heard it from his room and took part in chasing “Japanese dumbass”. Of course they scared the shit out of citizens with all that running and shouting… But. When the hell Russians cared about such unimportant things… Telling the truth Victor had no idea what to say or do when they find Yuuri (they WILL find him, ok…)… He bit his lip and moved forward.

\- Yuuri, eb tvoyu mat! /…Fuck your mother!/ Where the fuck are U, pidaras nesostoyavshiysya???!!!! /Retarted faggot???/ - it obviously was Yurio’s voice. For a second Katsuki even forgot to cry. Plisetsky-kun was here. And he was very angry… Yuuri curled into a ball near his hideout. May be he won’t notice…  
Of course he noticed. Get close and stayed in front of Katsuki with absolutely mad expression:  
\- The fuck are U running away, U… Looser????!!!! - he sniffed angrily and added a bit softer - What happened, dumbass?  
Yuuri was too cold, tired and stressed to be offended. Maybe in any other state he would never asked smth like this but… He raised his eyes to Russian boy:  
\- What does “Gosha” mean? Is it a name or a thing?  
Green eyes became round… Yurio curled lips in disbelief:  
\- Dumbass!!!!! Gosha is U!!!!!! It’s another pronounce for the name Yuuri in Russia. Victor always calls U like this talking to Yakov just to make it clear what is about U and what’s about me, U… Shithead!!!!  
Yuuri froze in disbelief.  
Yurio breathed on his hands trying to warm them up. Poor kid ran out of the house in pajamas with cats. Katsuki immediately felt guilty…  
\- Aaaa… Na xuy! Sami razbiraytes!!!! /Fuck it! Fix if yourself U two!!!!/ VICTOR!!!!!!!!! - last word shouted so loud that even coughed. - I found him!!!!!  
…Only then Yuuri noticed all this time Yurio hold his cellphone on…  
Being absolutely red he tried to get up but Plisetsky-kun almost kicked him back:  
\- Don’t. Even. Think. Of. Running. Away. Again. I’m not catching U anymore.  
He frowned, turned away and walked to the onsen side explaining Victor where exactly Yuuri is at the same time. 

…Of course Yuuri didn’t took his phone with him. And of course he wouldn’t answer even if he did. Victor saw his phone in his room before running for him. Ok, there’s no time to panic or something. Now he knows where Yuuri is - that’s enough. On the parallel road. To return? No way! Too long. Without thinking he jumped bluntly into the park zone.

Brunches crunch made Yuuri turn his head. Victor was on the other side of the road. In the yukata he fell asleep in and trainers. Panting hard, with red from cold cheeks, messed hair, all in forest dust… How many times did he fell down running through absolutely dark park?… So stupid look…and…so gorgeous… He definitely was a person who never failed to surprise Yuuri…  
Katsuki tried to get up on numb from cold legs:  
\- I’m so sorry!!! Victor-san… I’m…  
His shaking apologizing was cut off with a pair of strong hands picked him up like a child. Yuuri’s protest (“No! I’m heavy!!!”) only caused Victor to hold him tighter nuzzling his head with a cheek to make him lay on older one’s shoulder:  
\- Vitya. For U I’m Vitya. It’s a short name… For friends and… Family…  
\- But… I can’t… It’s disrespectful!! - Yuuri tried to protest being all red. Really. His idol. Short name. WHUT???  
\- A ya tebya togda s mosta vyibroshu, svinya beglaya. /Then I’ll just fucking throw U from the bridge, U, piggy on run./ - Ice King smiled brightly. As he always did saying his beastlines. Yuuri looked at him questionably.  
\- I said I really want U to call me like this.  
Saint innocence… The purest blue eyes. Smile of an angel… Somehow Katsuki immediately guessed it’s a crap, snorted almost giggling and hid his face into Victor’s neck:  
\- Ok… V-vitya…


	2. It's not even a chapter. It's a small additional part for the previous one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some additional fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1).As far as I know skater's trainings are really tough. They have to wok with big weight in gym to be strong enough.
> 
> 2). Svoja nosha ne tyanet / it's not heavy to hold what's mine - is a kind of Russian proverb.

During their way home Yuuri several times tried to walk on his own but every time Victor just pressed him tighter not letting go and made a face. In the beginning of their walk Ice King blabled about how Yuuri should never worry if he is heavy cause he must know better then anyone how tough skaters trainings are and there's no problem to endure a weight of someone like Katsuki but the closer to onsen they were the less he talked breathing harder and harder...  
When Yuuri protested again he just jolted him like a bag muttering:  
\- Svoja nosha ne tyanet.../ It's not heavy to hold what's mine...  
and kept silence until they almost broke into Katsuki's house.  
Yurio was already here. In a blanket with a cup of hot tea surrounded by Yuuri's family's care like a little lost kitty. Seemed like he explained something to them (hell knows how and what exactly he said...) cause these two were met with just a:  
\- Thanx God they're finally here!  
and left alone. Bringing Katsuki to his room Victor pushed the door closed behind them and just fell down with him on the floor. All Yuuri's efforts to drag him to bed were cut off with a:  
\- Hell no. I need a shower. - muttered with closed eyes.  
No. No hope to make him move... After some hesitation Yuuri just covered his King with a blanket, took some leaves away from silver hair and curled into a ball snuggling up his side. Exhaustion sharpened beautiful features of Ice King. For some time Katsuki just gazed him remembering when did he saw this kind of look on his face... So stern and... Kind of triumphal. Now in the dark room he seemed to be a real Snow King. Who'd just kidnapped his Kay. Yuuri smiled to this childish thought and remembered... Yes. He saw it on video of Victor's first triumph. When he got out of the rink. It was the same: closed eyes, sharp lines and look of achieving an ultimate goal... Katsuki was obsessed with this man since that very moment...  
...Sound of claws on the floor. Brown dog who had kept calm all this time (Why, furry lazy-ass?????) finally got down from the bed and laid on the edge of the blanket with a confident look of someone who knew from the very beginning everything will end up good.  
Pillow! Fuck. He forgot it! Yuri almost growled realizing it. Getting up right now even for a moment felt like a torture. But his Ice King... Would it be uncomfortable for him?... Although... If to think a bit... Yuuri slipped his palm under Victor's head and being all red kissed his cheek:  
\- I love U, Snezhnblj Korol.  
Victor slightly nuzzled his hand and breathed out almost inaudible:  
\- Goshenka...


	3. Let it be "chapter", ok...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stupid mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russians are getting into street fights easily. It's a typical thing just because of a high criminal level in Russia. So almost every person has some experience of this kind. Kinda national sport... XP So it's just usual that both rus boys are so casual about fighting.

How the hell was Victor able to walk outside in thin unbuttoned coat, even without hat or gloves?... This was the main mystery of the winter. Yuuri helplessly rubbed fingers together trying to warm them up. Useless... It was that very shitty type of day when U're busy all the time, feel like a boiled rag but nothing really useful is done in the end.  
He sigh. Just one more thing - to get into train and walk home finally. Both Russians were lousing around over the city endlessly curious about Japan. Victor insisted on picking Yuuri up to go home together but they were on the opposite sides of the city when they wrote to each other last time. Not like Katsuki didn't want to meet them and go together... He wanted. This thought made him feel warm and even embarrassed. But... He just could make them neither walk this far nor wait for him. It would be more comfortable for them just to take a train where they were... He told this to Victor half an hour ago. And now had to admit he was even upset his Ice King didn't even try to talk back. Yuuri sigh again. He's not sad, ok? It'd be selfish after all...  
Thinking of all that stuff he almost bumped into a guy, bowed slightly with ordinary:"Sumimasen!" and stepped forward but was roughly pulled back.  
Everything else happened so fast Yuuri didn't even properly realized it then and there... That guy pushed him to another one, shouting smth like:  
\- U'll pay for this! U, scum!  
Some people laughed, he felt another rough push to the back and before he was able to look around the first guy bended in half. Yuuri heard screams, sound of broken glass, some noises...  
...The next thing he understood was Victor grabbing his hand and pulling him away into run.  
They rushed for a couple of districts as if foiling trails. It all seemed insane. Even unreal. When they stopped in an empty back alley Katsuki finally looked around. His King muttered a curse and threw something away. Yuuri looked there. It was a neck of a broken bottle covered with dark liquid...  
WHAT????  
His terrified eyes returned to Victor. No. He didn't look injured. The coat was a bit dirty, scarf in mess and that's all. He looked around, stepped closer and touched Yuuri's cheek:  
\- U're not hurt, right? I was on time, r-right??  
Such a stranger intonation... Growling and shaking at the same time.  
Still unable to pull himself together Katsuki covered Victor's hand with his own... And felt something wet... In absolute panic he dragged Victor to the light. There it was. Knuckles on both hands were externally bruised and covered with blood.  
For a moment Yuuri stared in disbelief... Then logic finally returned to him:  
\- Are U hurt anywhere else??? We're going to the hospital!!!  
\- No, we ARE NOT!!!! - now his King sounded scared and even naughty. Like an angry child. Then he inhaled, closed his eyes for a second and added in already calm voice:  
\- It's just a scratch. It's not a big deal... And I guess they were punished enough, and... - he sigh looking down - I don't want to be deported because of a stupid street fight.  
\- But it wasn't U who began it!!!!!  
Tight embrace successfully made Katsuki to stop insisting...  
\- U see... They are damaged. We are not.  
His lips touched Yuuri's ear with a soft whisper:  
\- I'm happy U're ok...  
\- But your hands!!!! - No. Younger one wasn't ready to give up this easily.  
\- C'mon, it's really nothing! - Victor ruffled Yuuri's hair and inappropriately greened from ear to ear:  
\- That was fun!  
...WHUT????....  
Of course they took a taxi. All the way home Victor laughed and blabled even more then usually with so happy and excited expression Yuuri seriously began to doubt if he hit his head somewhere... Although he still didn't forget to hide his bruised hands... Absent-mindly listening to him Katsuki tried to recall what exactly happened there...  
Well... He was attacked by some shitheads. (Of course he knew it happens even in Japan. Although neither Yuuri himself nor any of his friends ever got into fights.) Then Victor appeared from hell knows where and without a single word punched one of them in the stomach and pushed him into another guy. The 3d one wisely tried to attack first but Yuuri's King easily doodled his attempt, slipped close and just kicked his ankle, grabbing the bottle of beer from his hands. Everything else was even faster... Breaking the bottle over the wall, some fast short moves, blood over hands and faces of that very guys...  
Now Katsuki recollected it... No, all the scene didn't look like the movie even a little bit. It was much more plain. Nothing impressive. No wide beautiful moves or stunts... But... That look of Victor... Despite of that vulgar bottle neck and messy clothes he looked....breathtaking. Like a real Snow King. Sharp and dangerous. So similar to cruel northern snowstorm. For a second Yuuri just stared at him mesmerized... Then Ice King obviously decided that's enough and dragged him into running away.  
But there was one thing Yuuri rrrreally wanted to make clear despite of everything else...  
As soon as they got out of the taxi he just frowned and hold Victor's sleeve:  
\- I'm... I'm really sorry... I don't even know how to compensate all the troubles I caused... - he bit his lip being all red - I... I'm so grateful for your help... But... - he inhaled deeply and harshly grabbed Victor on his coat - Why the fuck didn't U just call the police????!!!!! They could harm U, don't U understand, dumbass!!!!!!!!  
His unexpectedly joyful laugh made Katsuki even more red.  
\- Uuuti, kakie mbl groznble.../ Awww, what a fearsome one we have here...- Ice King laid his hands on Yuuri's shoulders and kissed his forehead...  
...And of course in this very moment Plisetsky-kun showed up from the gate:  
\- The fuck are U waiting for??? Get in already. And after all... WHAT??? - he stared at Victor's hand with an expression Yuuri wasn't able to read properly.  
Victor just waved his hand in calming gesture:  
\- Da prosto mestnble gopniki doebalis'. Ne zamorachivajsja. / It was just local rag-tags trying to mess with us. Don't worry.  
\- Nu ohuet blyad... Menya domoy otpravil, a sami razvlekatsya poperlis?! / What a fuck... Sent me home and run away to have fun?! - Yurio sniffed angrily and went back to the house. All his figure showed up the annoyance...  
Yuuri helplessly turned to Victor. His logic had collapsed already. Ice King just shrugged his shoulders with his usual shining smile:  
\- I told U it's not a big deal. Let's go home already. Yuuri just nodded looking aside and being flushed again. Somehow he loved it much more than he should - the way word "home" sounded...

 

Well, Yuuri could not understand crazy Russians but what he really understood for now - that he should care of his King property. He took off his scarf and coat, helped to get changed and brought a medical kit causing another burst of laughter. Despite of all the childish protests of his coach Katsuki didn't get back until both Victor's hands were properly treated and covered with plaster.  
\- Mmm... I like to be cherished like this... - Ice King winked greening - I guess I should get into fights more often.  
Katsuki jumped on his spot:  
\- Don't U dare!!!  
He took both Victor's hands still looking down and placed a timid kiss on each of them:  
\- Let's go to the hot spring, ok?..


	4. One more chapter xp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special... Just language mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). There really is a tradition to try to read future in banya in the middle of the winter.  
> 2). Russian idiots are often bully nerds of any kind including sportsmen of any beautiful kind of sport.  
> 3). As far as I understood they speak English to each other.   
> 4).I love my OTP to belong only to each other forever and ever. Case closed.

Telling the truth since their first [embarrassing] meeting the hot spring meant guilty pleasure for Yuuri. Naked. Snow. King. Too stunning to endure... And as if it wasn't enough Victor sat close every time and even hugged his shoulders... This time it was the same. Relaxing hot water, casual embrace and joyful laugh near Yuuri's ear. He told something about a creepy thing called "banya" - kind of sauna where U can predict future on special days as well... (Honestly what's with his country at all????... )  
Sitting so close Yuuri couldn't help but noticed how leans muscles move under soft, absolutely white skin... Was this creature even a human?..  
Unexpected poke in the abdomen interrupted Yuuri's admiration. Victor squished his arm, looked him over, nodded to own thoughts frowning and stated:  
\- U're in a really good shape now but stills can't protect yourself. That's no good. We'll work on it.  
And before Katsuki was able to react, kissed his temple and returned to the previous meanless theme. ...But rather soon frowned again:  
\- What's wrong, Yuuri? Your body is so tense... - Victor's finger slide his neck. - Are U still scared?  
Last word was asked with a whisper right into Yuuri's ear.  
...Was it a prank????!!!!! Katsuki curled into a ball being torn between wish to just lay back and cuddle his King and a misgiving that his body could betray him in any minute causing an obvious...ermmmm...reaction... No. He definitely didn't want his Snow King to be disgusted by him.  
\- Seems like I see what's wrong... - that very husky voice made Yuuri even more red than he was before - Just turn back and leave it all to me.  
???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Right before Katsuki jumped out of the water, Victor just turned him around by force... And began to chafe his tense shoulders.  
So. It. Was. About. Massage.... Yuuri wasn't even able to say for sure if it's a relief or disappointment... But anyway Victor's moves felt so good... He moaned leaning a bit more to his hands:  
\- That's... Great... - Yuuri licked his lips and sigh in pleasure - I envy your sweethearts, U know...  
Hands on his shoulders had just stopped.  
\- U envy WHOM???...  
Did he used the wrong word??? Yuuri frantically recollected all his English vocabulary. No. There's no mistake. Could it be Victor forgot this easy word?.. It's not his native language after all...  
\- ...Your... how to say...significant ones..., lovers...  
After a minute of dead silence Ice King just buried his face into Yuuri's nape and bursted into laughter.  
\- My... Whom?... - he repeated almost in tears - Blya, azh vo mnozhestvennom chisel!!! / Fuck, even in plural number!!!  
C'mon, Yuuri, I'm not that slut, U know.  
\- I didn't mean this!!!!! - Katsuki jumped up but was caught into embrace. Victor layed his chin on younger one's shoulder, pulling him closer:  
\- Yuuri... Remember how many time do u normally spend on trainings?  
\- Umm... Normally... All my free time... - Katsuki was already lost in thought trails.  
\- Ok. Then U must understand other skaters are training not less, right?  
\- R-right...  
\- Then U could already guessed: I never had time for a proper personal life. Here, in Japan... It's my first vacation since the day I stepped on ice for the first time.  
After some realization Yuuri just turn around into his hands, softly pulled Victor closer and stroke silver hair:  
\- My poor boy...  
\- Oh, c'mon U'll live the same life, especially after becoming a champion. Cause U definitely will. - Ice King smiled and playfully tapped Yuuri's nose. Then leaned to him again, resting a head on his shoulder with a histrionically tragic look:  
\- Although yes. Solace me. Feels good, U know...  
Yuuri flushed but only hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead:  
\- I'm here for U, Snezhny Korol...

 

Later in Katsuki's room Victor spent more then an hour laying on Yuuri's laps telling stupid stories (he considered it funny although it sounded more like creepy trash...) about his previous life and how for all skaters it was a quest not to be laughed at or bullied by others for...everything including "girlish kind of sport". Weird reality of another culture... Yuuri just nodded stroking silver locks.  
\- And U see, here in Japan U have soooo good tradition to consider every shopping for two as a date! That's cool, U know! U've just bought new trainers and already known as a heartbreaker! - Ice King laughed almost to tears. - According to this I... I can't even count how many women and men I've been with... - he waited a dramatic pause.. - on shopping!!!!  
Laughing and blabling, with burning after hot water cheeks and wet ruffled hair Yuuri's King looked unexpectedly young and even fragile. Like thin transparent ice in the end of the winter, when it's hard to imagine it being firm and deadly again...  
\- By the way! - Victor raised upon an elbow - I have something to recall to U, when we met for the first time... U ignored me, remember? And ran away from me countless times although I tried hard to get along...  
He made a face pretending suffering (not with these shining eyes of yours, dear King, ok...):  
\- I was afraid any Gerda had stolen U from me.  
Gerda... Yuuri smiled despite of blush covering his cheeks:  
\- My Gerda is married and has three kids. - he moved closer to Victor's face and being all red whispered:  
\- A teper trahni menya... / Fuck me right now...  
Snow King froze with open mouth and wide eyes. Became pale. Then crimson red. Then jumped up from the bed exhaling:  
\- Yurka... Ubyu na huj... / Yurio... U're so dead...

************************************  
...Yurio sneezed and turned to the other side in his sleep. In his dream he was surrounded by countless kitties. All soft and beautiful. They purred and nuzzled him. Then small black and white piglet appeared between them. He moved close and asked:  
\- How to say: "U're very important to me" in Russian?  
In a dream everything seems normal. This why Yurio wasn't even surprised. Piglet seemed a bit familiar... Yurio made a serious face and answered:  
\- It will be "A teper trahni menya."....

******************************


	5. Again chapter XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). I repeat: my OTP belongs only to each other. No "before", "after" or "what if...". ONLY TO EACH OTHER.  
> 2). Sensitive spot on the place of healed wound is a real thing. If touch causes nice feeling- it means it's healed completely. If it causes pain - it means smth went wrong.  
> 3). Frost - the Master of Cold is a character from old pagan Slavic myths. Ageless or young cruel spirit of cold. Now is replaced with a Santa Clause and Father Frost (Russian Santa). Sad... :(

If Victor really was going to lecture malicious kitty then and there or not stayed unknown. Just because Yuuri wasn't in the mood to let him go without explanation what exactly did he just said... The fact his Ice King just laughed and tried to turn it all into a joke only made him more scared. What was that if Victor obviously didn't want to translate it? What did he said???? "I hate U"?? "Go die"??? "I don't need U here"???? And why on the Earth does his King blushing??? (God, this man will cause either suicide or heart-attack!)  
Yuuri didn't even understand how exactly they end up falling on the bed with him being on top of Victor and pressing his hands to the sheets. Icy-blue eyes... Katsuki never saw nothern sky but now knew for sure how exactly it looks. Flawless and breathtaking.   
\- U've asked to make love to U. - unexpectedly confessed Ice King.  
Being absolutely red Yuuri just nodded... 

Victor softly set his hands free, cupped Yuuri's face, moving closer... So close their lips almost touched each other... And stopped for a moment. Obviously waiting for Katsuki's reaction.  
...Endless frozen sky. How on the Earth could this hands be that warm if Snezhny Korol is made from ice himself?... Yuuri closed his eyes and slightly moved forward touching that lips.   
Somewhere in the corner of his mind Katsuki supposed the kiss of Ice King should be burning like ultimate nothern cold he only read about. When it's enough to inhale once to die with frost-bitten lungs. That's why soft, caressing touches almost caught him off guard. So soothing... Like a hot spring in winter. ...Are U spare me, Snezhny Korol?... With a moan he forcefully deepened the clumsy kiss and felt his King smiling...   
...The embrace became tighter. Victor's hands slipped under Yuuri's t-shirt causing one more wave of blush. Somehow all the overcaring actions of his Snow King made it clear Katsuki could stop it any second and they would just sleep hugging each other as always and his King won't be mad, and... Dear Lord! Who in the entire world could stop (not to mention sleep) being this aroused??? With a hoarse groaning he pulled Victor's collar away from his shoulder and leaned to the white skin with kisses. The answer was a gasp and some movements to shift them both into sitting position. Yuuri's t-shirt fell on the floor. Victor's lips moved (almost painfully in it's tenderness) over neck, collar bones, chest... When kisses reached nipple Katsuki screamed unable to hold back and clenched teeth on  
Victor's shoulder leaving a mark. With a gasp his King leaned there more, obviously smiling while kissing...   
Panting hard Yuuri pulled his yukata away. Stroke shoulder blades, back over spine bone... Tremble went through all the body of his Snow King with a hoarse gasp. His fingers held onto Katsuki's shoulders with a painful grip, making him even scared - what if he caused pain? He heard Victor had surgery on the back bone and on his knee some years ago... It went good but who knows...  
\- I'm sorry! Are U ok? Did I...  
Panting hard Snow King raised a head to meet his gaze. Yuuri never saw this look on his face before and could swear - wasn't even able to imagine... Eyes insane like a blizzard, parted lips, heavy breath, bright blush...   
\- Goshenka... More...   
Yuuri's heart almost broke the ribs... He repeated previous move and hugged his King tighter letting him lean on his arm. Moaning louder and louder Victor threw himself back on Yuuri's support. Such a sudden snow blast...  
How. Beautiful.  
With a spinning head Katsuki had taken off reminders of their clothes. His King just weakly leaned to him with sloppy kisses...so relaxed finally without a burden to compel attention (even Katsuki's - just not to let him to give up).   
Yuuri eagerly returned the kiss caressing his knee with finger tips. This caused another moan, Victor just dropped his head on sweetheart's shoulder loosing his breath. Yuuri only hugged him tighter. Seems like his inference was right. Properly healed over wounds leave very sensitive spots... He bent down to kiss that knee. Red roses of eros... White roses of agape... Who needs all the roses when frost flowers exist... Ultimate beauty of the winter (that very one witch was panting right now in his arms). Even a splinter of the magic-mirror from very popular in Victor's land fairly-tale wasn't able to hide the perfection of snow...and Snow King. He would definitely leave ice if wasn't that mesmerized with Snezhny Korol. Was that a spell?... Who cares. Deeply inside he always wanted to be kidnapped by the Snow King. Because embracing him Yuuri finally was able to breathe freely.   
\- Ai shiteru.... - Katsuki didn't even realize he was speaking Japanese already.  
Chocking with moans Victor grabbed him into a painful but even more enjoyable because of it embrace:   
\- I ja... Tebja... Lyublyu... Goshenka... / Love... U... too... Goshenka...  
Drift snow... Fastening down, tieing up, suffocating...and lulling. No. Yuuri wasn't able to hold back more. He leaned to his King, brought their hard-ons together and began to move his hand. Heads spun so much... And gasping whisper of Victor made it all even more insane:   
\- Goshenka... Tak... S toboj... Horosho...  
Delay...chto...hochesh... Ya...tvoy... Ves...tvoy... Tolko...tvoy... Nichey...bolshe... Lybimyi...moy...malchik... Malyish... Ya...lyublyu...tebya... Lyblyu... / Goshenka... It's...so...good...with...you... Do...everything...you...want...to...me... I'm...yours... All...yours... Only...yours... Yours...and noone else's... My...beloved...boy... My...baby... I...love...you... Love...you...  
Loud moan turning into scream stopped that blizzard of words. The thought of pleasing his King made Yuuri excited to the limit. He didn't even realized right away the next sound was his own scream... They collapsed on the bed into each other's arms weak, exhausted and happy. After some time Victor gathered his breath enough to pull Yuuri even closer and touch his lips with a kiss. Katsuki rose his head. It wasn't the first time Ice King mentioned to himself how beautiful this boy was. But now somethings else went through all his adorable features making them radiant. Happiness...   
\- U know... - Yuuri slid his finger over Victor's lips. Tenderly and...playfully?? -  
\- It's a lie - that Kay had chosen to return... Noone knows who returned instead of him but... - his whisper touched other's mouth - We both know what happens if to fall for snow... There's no way back... He just turned into that very Frost and stayed with his Snezhnblj Korol forever...  
Victor just nodded holding him tight... Or may be clinging to him...   
In a couple of minutes Yuuri giggled:  
\- Frost - the Master of Cold is better than Katsudon, right?  
His King just bursted into laughter burying his face into sweethearts hair:  
\- Pridurok! / Dumbass!  
Here it was... The moment Yuuri was preparing himself for for the last half of the year... (It was Yurio's lesson as well but he's not only prankster, ok... Ok?.. Ok??!!!)  
He smiled from ear to ear:  
\- Sam pridurok. / U're dumbass too.   
Face of his King was priceless... Katsuki laught and pulled him into a kiss again:  
\- Ja lyublyu tebya, moy Snezhny Korol... / I love U, my Snow King...

...Looking into blue eyes with questions obvious as cracks into ice on the lake Yuuri wisely decided to tell him later one more fact: that very nod of his meant only that he understood the translation of that very "a teper trahni menya"...


	6. And again - chapter :₽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not like I think Victor always tops. I just consider him to feel responsible for his Yuuri. (And my OTP do switch roles.)

Evening after the whole day of trainings... Ultimate mixture of hell and sinful paradise. Paradise because of living dream called Snezhny Korol. Hell because of stiff and aching after hard work body. Seriously Snow King has no mercy. Although... Would Yuuri ever ask for mercy?... He doubted. Hot shower eased stiffness a bit and Katsuki almost dozed off. After a rink Victor dragged them both on shopping. Of course he asked several times if Yuuri is too tired but... Let's be honest - he'd never refuse to walk with his King either it's shopping or a North Pole. And as for Angry Kitty - the word shopping could resurrect him even from grave...

Victor sight impatiently and looked at time again. Yuuri stayed in a shower for too long. Had he slept right there? May be it wasn't the best idea - to go for a walk after it all? At least Yurio felt asleep right near the kotatsu almost with his face in katsudon bowl and they had no choice but to bring him to his room with the pillow he was sitting on.  
But Yuuri... May be go check him up? Somewhere deep in Victor's mind appeared a thought may be he himself is too clingy. But was easily brushed away. To be clingy is just natural if U love, right?  
Shampoo on the desk... Oh, here it is! His Kay forgot to take a new bottle. He took shampoo and moved to the bathroom. 

Yuuri almost finished his shower when the door had opened:  
\- Hey, Yuuri, U forgo...  
Ice King stopped on the half-sentence gazing his Kay. Not like he never saw him naked before (of course he did) but right now Yuuri was caught off guard and neither his natural shyness nor admiration towards Victor left a trail on him for now. It was a sight that made Ice King to watch that very video again and again (although he had already decided to be Yuuri's coach and stuff). Only now he found a word to express what astonished him that much: Nacked. Soul.  
Seems like he said it aloud. Or may be his expression was of a weird kind... Because Yuuri made a step forward, took the wrist of a hand still automatically passing him a shampoo and dragged Victor under the hot streams. Softly but with hidden strength. Like.. Like the wave of the Ocean. Never tough but still unavoidable. Seems like tiredness and unexpected appearing of Victor released a bit of normally locked deep inside instincts... Yuuri hungrily leaned to his King's lips. Seriously if wasn't honest - to break in to privet place. It was rather hard to control himself... Katsuki moaned pulling away Victor's clothes. It all is his own fault after all - he's just illegally sexy.  
Black depth of the Arctic Ocean looked at Snow King through Yuuri's eyes. That very depth where the Sun can't reach but it still has it's (even shining on it's own) life. And being tightly hugged by the Ice it's still has warm streams making ice and water endlessly melt and freeze into each other... Victor's lips caressed soft wet skin hugging his boy tighter and tighter. It was a thing Yuuri liked much - maximum, almost painful physical contact. Embraces with all the strength, deep kisses, marks left on... How much blizzard passion do U need to cause a storm, Kay?  
\- V-vitya... I...want U...- shaking whisper into the ear. Ice King smiled kissing away water trails from burning cheeks and moved his hand lower.  
\- N-no... Not only that... - breathing hard Yuuri hid face on his King's chest - Can we... go all the way?..  
Abyss hidden under black lashes trembled almost hungrily despite of crimson light over the face... That very abyss witch can break endless ice into pieces and dance with each of them until every iceberg melts completely. Just to be frozen back and repeat it all again...  
Victor just nodded turning the shower off and wrapping his boy into a towel. Yuuri bit his own lip closing eyes... Blushing Snezhny Korol was too much to calmly endure...

Butterfly kisses over neck, arms, chest... Teasing and caressing at the same time. And burning. Despite of all the tenderness. Yuuri's head tossed over the pillow with half-moans, half-screams. Soft lips over his stomach, thighs, legs. Cold fingertips cherishing heated skin. Cold... Through clouded with passion mind Yuuri was finally able to remember: no matter how ultimate self-control has his King, there's one detail always betraying him - his fingers get cold from anxiety.  
\- Vitya...  
In one move his Snow King moved to face him. Icy-blue eyes looked at black abyss with question...and ultimate care:  
\- Mmmm?  
How to ask?... They were pressed tight enough to each other to know Victor wants it as well. Badly. Yuuri kissed his caressing fingers pressing his cheek to the cold skin:  
\- Are U...are U nervous?..  
Frozen sky blasted in surprise (hell... Yuuri, how did U...) but husky voice sounded even masterful:  
\- I love U. Leave it all to me and enjoy.  
It's not an answer, Snezhny Korol, U know...  
Touch on his hard-on made Katsuki loose all his thoughts as well as ability to speak... When all the teasing, soothing, driving insane touches stopped for a moment Yuuri sigh frantically, opening his eyes, but Snow King just kissed him reassuring and nodded to the bottle of lube as an explanation.  
Telling the truth Yuuri was ready that being this close can be painful. But when hot mouth covered his length he wasn't able to understand anything anymore. Teasing tongue, fingers moving inside out... And unexpectedly strong almost burning pleasant sensation. No, he definitely wouldn't last long like this...  
\- Vvictor!!! Victor!!!! - Yuuri tossed over the bed blindly rumpling sheets, even forgetting that very short Russian name his King insisted on and calling just like he used to do for years before, secretly sharing with his Ice King all the joys and sorrows.  
\- I can't... Do it!!! Do me... I can't...anymore!!!!  
Head of Ice King spine, heart raced leaving him half-conscious. Yuuri... Little sweet Yuuri... Do U want your Snezhny Korol dead?..  
Moving inside. Slowly. Suffocating embrace and scream of his Kay. Exhaling "I love U" with every move... Yes. Seems like this is the right spot... Hot flesh under his palm. Yuuri's teeth bit into white skin. And the two of them out of breath weakly clinging to each other in the center of blurry and spinning world.  
\- Only ocean waves can play with icebergs... - absent-mindedly breathed out Snow King, unable to open his eye or raise his head from sweetheart's chest. Yuuri's fingers weakly trailed silver locks:  
\- U have to tell me this fairytale...  
Victor softly kissed Katsuki's skin:  
\- I promise...


	7. One more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again smut. Again vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odolen-trava (literally it means smth like protect-me-herb) is a real Russian pagan myth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, my babies are completely sweet and vanilla. Not sorry at all.
> 
> The quote about "...dancing on the glass-floor overheard of others..." is from Tower of God manhwa.

Crap... That was exhausting... Yuuri fell on the bed. Trainings were tougher and tougher day by day... He sigh. It's ok. It's really ok. Just... A couple of minutes to lay down... And then he'll definitely get downstairs for a meal and stuff... He closed his eyes. Just a couple of minutes...  
Soft sensation over his aching feet... So soothing. So pleasant. Pain slowly goes away leaving only warm and relaxed feeling... Yuuri gladly moaned under the blanket... And woke up completely.  
How long did he slept???? The room was almost dark with only bed-side lamp working. He was undressed and wrapped into a blanket. And his Snow King set on the end of a bed, massaging his feet. Oh. Yes. It's just a weird dream. Really who on the Earth could believe this? Katsuki sigh almost in relief and turned to the side closing his eyes. He had no wish to wake up from this unreal heaven.  
\- Hey, undressing U and getting no reaction is a bit offensive, U know, sleepyhead - Victor bended down to kiss his knee. His smile was so radiant Yuuri immediately decided it was really a dream.  
\- U owe me a compensation. - he winked sliding his hand under the blanket to touch Yuuri's thigh. Only now Katsuki gained his logic enough to realize it's happening in reality and almost jumped up from the bed bursting into apologizing. God, how could such a shame happen??!!! He had troubled his King so much!!!!  
From getting out of the bed completely he was stopped by Victor fell down on him laughing:  
\- Goshenka, I don't mind U naked and kneeled but never with your sorry...  
Impossible to resist... Being red as tomatoes Yuuri happily surrendered into warm embrace:  
\- I'm really sorry... How long did I sleep?  
Ice King just shrugged his shoulders:  
\- About an hour... I guess...  
\- And U?? Don't tell me U were babysitting me all this time?? - Yuuri's eyes were round. Kami-sama! What if Victor is disappointed??!! He praised his stamina once after all...  
Snow King tightened embrace and pulled his Kay into a kiss:  
\- But U feel better now, right?...

Somewhere in the corner of his mind Yuuri always noticed his King is pretty weird. Yes, he was stunning, able to mesmerize the entire world, wise, genius and stuff... But at the same time he just... didn't feat in everyday life. Telling the truth Yuuri himself felt like this too. After all champion's existence is lack of normal human life. Studying in USA he tried hard to be an ordinary student but it was just a visible illusion. Inside his mind he always tried every beautiful music he heard on as a composition for show. His muscles moved on their own trying to figure out if these two moves he accidentally thought about could be combined. Ice was all his life, not less then it's a life of an Arctic. And taking it away could ruin Yuuri the same way. But Victor was even more... how to say... different. Once Katsuki read a phrase: "...dancing on the glass-floor overhead of others...". It expressed everything rather well. The ice wasn't his world, he was the world of ice... No matter how mysteriously beautiful it sounded in everyday life it mostly caused hilarious situations. Although...it looked funny only if to know the truth... At least it took time for Yuuri to realize Victor still sees nothing strange or wrong in breaking into other's house without warning and introducing himself to his student naked. With a polite shining smile but without pants... Khm...  
Yuuri snorted a bit, nuzzling his neck. So cute!  
\- Laughing at your sensei? - Victor's eyes flashed with a smile - What a bad, bad boy... Bad boy must be punished...  
His breath touched Yuuri's lips... Hands got under the blanket... Soft touches reached sides... Just to turn into tickling. Katsuki half-laughed, half-screamed frantically trying to catch Victor's hands. But it wasn't an easy task counting that his King was literally sitting on him and doodled all his attempts laughing with almost predatory look in icy-blue eye. 

\- ZATKNITES, DEBILYI!!!! VSEH PEREBUDILI!!!! / SHUT UP DUMBS! U WOKE UP EVERY ONE!!! - Yurio's shout almost made window glasses chatter.  
They both froze for a second staring at each other and bursted into laughter.  
\- What exactly did he said? - finally asked Yuuri wiping his eyes.  
\- Asked us to be a bit more quiet not to wake up others. - innocent eyes of Snow King were the best proof it's not a proper translation... He hugged his boy tighter and whispered with a conspiratorial look:  
\- I don't know about us but HE definitely woke up everyone. If I'm not mistaken his room is pretty far from here...  
Yuuri just nodded burring his face into Victor's chest trying hard not to laugh too loud...  
\- When U laugh this light-heatedly, it makes me so happy, U know... - whispered Ice King clinging to him...

If Snezhny Korol was going to cuddle his Kay to lull him to sleep, it wasn't the wisest idea. Seriously, Victor, if U wanna just calm a person down, the first thing U should get rid of - is your Russian habit to stay half-naked. Especially when your sweetheart is already undressed and had some rest to gain a bit energy... No, these warm, a bit dry hands were anything but lulling. At least now. For Yuuri.  
When Snow King got under the blanket leaning to him with his bare skin, Katsuki couldn't help but gasped seeking for his lips... After some time of kissing soft whisper touched Yuuri's ear:  
\- U really do have a pretty good stamina...  
Ice King trailed the curve of his neck with a tongue and continued:  
\- But I'm rather exhausted today... Take good care of me, my Kay...  
Immediately turning crimson red, Yuuri nodded:  
\- I promise... I'll do my best... 

Flawless white skin. Every time it's even fearsome to touch - what if it melts and disappears... Yuuri inhaled leaning to it more with kisses. So warm... As an answer caressing fingers trailed his hair, neck, shoulder blades. He stopped for a second unable to resist one of the greatest pleasure - to gaze at his King's face. Right now in this close moment. Half-lidded eyes already clouded with passion (frost mist, right?..), pink blush (winter dawn?), husky gasps through bitten lips...  
Victor focused his eyes on faltered like under a spell Yuuri and smiled. Reassuring and with a hidden question. Katsuki flushed again and leaned in to kiss him and intertwine their fingers:  
\- Sorry... Can't be helped... U're too beautiful.  
\- Oh, that's ok, feel free to watch as long as U like. - Snow King greened from ear to ear, pulled Yuuri closer and whispered:  
\- I love it - when U can't get your eyes off me. It means U belong to me completely...  
\- It's not only your beauty - that I love!!! - puzzled Katsuki looked at his King almost helplessly. Reassuring kiss touched this forehead:  
\- I know. But... - icy-blue eyes sparkled playfully - ...if U really like smth else here U should show it with your actions, U know...  
Yuuri smiled blushing and left a mark on King's neck instead of an answer.  
Storm of kisses. Snow blizzard over the ocean. Blinding. Leaving insane. Too good to be true but anyway real. Every strong muscle responded to Yuuri's touch with s shiver. Head was spinning... Is it for real - that he can do everything he wants to his King getting moans and screams of pleasure for any move?...  
With shivering hands he took a bottle of lube. Can he really please Victor to the limit?.. After all Yuuri already got to know his sweet spots... Tongue over toned chest. Hand sliding under the back. Fingers sinking into the tight heat.  
\- Goshenka!!! So good!!!! I... Love... U... Malyish... /baby...  
Just hearing this is too amazing to handle...  
Ice King tossed over the bed breathing hard with eyes tightly closed. Arctic storm... The most beautiful thing ever...  
\- Victor... May I...?  
He frantically nodded to the unfinished question clenching Yuuri almost to the pain in the ribs. Does anyone in the world know how the grip of an ice could be not deadly but passionate?...  
Moving inside. Slowly. God! So good!!! Yuuri bit his lip almost to blood not to come right in that moment. Moans. Screams. Victor's nails scraping his back. And hoarse cracked voice of his King:  
\- Goshenka... Solnyisko... Ya... lyublyu... tebya... Tak...tebya...lyublyu... Eshyo... Goshenka... Eshyo... / Goshenka... My sunshine... I...love...U... Love...U...so...much... More... Goshenka... More...  
Melting. Together. Almost deaf from own heartbeat Yuuri collapsed into his King's embrace listening to thuds of his heart. Dry throat hardly let out a couple of words replacing all the love confessions:  
\- Moy... Snezhny... Korol...

...Later, when they both gained breath and just laid cuddling, Victor narrowed his brows remembering something and caressed Yuuri's cheek:  
\- Malyish / baby, is it for real - that your name means "lily"?  
Katsuki nodded kissing his palm.  
Ice King smiled mysteriously:  
\- Odolen-trava...  
Telling the truth Yuuri was sleepy and so sewed up with happiness that his logic somehow associated the situation with a symbol of the beginning of their love - pork cutlets:  
\- Sorry?.. Is it eatable?..  
His King just bursted into laughter:  
\- Mmmay be... For piglets.  
His voice sounded playful but with ultimate tenderness. And Yuuri was too happy even to blush. He just leaned closer to Victor:  
\- One more fairytale? Tell it to me, Snezhny Korol...  
Embrace became tighter, caressing fingers went through dark locks:  
\- It's a water lily in my country. White or yellow. It lives in lakes and marshes and is guarded by undines. But if to get this flower it'll protect U from any darkness. Your name must be your amulet, U know...  
Yuuri softly nuzzled his neck:  
\- It all is about U... U were my amulet, my reason... for everything... Years before we met.  
\- I'd pay any price for this to happen earlier... - again tighter embrace. And kiss to the forehead.  
Yuuri smiled with closed eyes sinking into warm lulling happiness:  
\- U're poetic...  
\- Don't tell anyone! - snorted his King, leaned closer and whispered:  
\- My true self is only yours... My Kay.


	8. Not even a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna share it although actually it's just a short beginning for the proper chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wait any tragedy, drama or sadness. My sphere is vanilla fluff and gore. But it's not a place for gore, so - only vanilla.

What Yuuri always loved much - was to wake up a bit earlier than Victor. Just to watch his sleeping face. So soft and relaxed but still glorious like a fresh snow.  
Didn't his arm feel numb already? Katsuki admired sleeping on his King shoulder of course. But always asked if he caused any discomfort. And Victor always insisted on doing it again. And hugged him tight not letting go.  
Yuuri raised on his elbow a bit to reach for his lips when Snow King narrowed his brows. His still sleeping face became stiff and sharp. Hard exhaling through clenched teeth sounded more like growling...  
\- Vitya?! Vitya?! Wake up. - Katsuki shook his King a bit - Was it a nightmare?  
Icy-blue eyes bursted open still dark and clouded with a previous vision. Like two glades into the ice. Then focused on Yuuri's face. And darkness slowly resurrect back into the transparent frosty sky... Katsuki caressed silver bangs:  
\- Are U ok?  
Victor nodded trying to smile but forced only a kind of wry grin and leaned into Yuuri's embrace. Cold fingers stroke boy's back:  
\- It's nothing, really. Did I make U scared?  
\- Of course not. Wanna tell me? - Yuuri's hands cupped his face.  
This time his King forced out almost natural smile, pecked Katsuki's lips and sat on the bed. Yuuri immediately got up too and hugged him again without any word leaning to his back. He wouldn't ever admit it aloud (too selfish and embarrassing at his own opinion) but the feeling how tense muscles of his King relaxed in the embrace and how he finally rested a head on Katsuki's shoulder hiding his face into lover's neck made Yuuri just...happy.  
\- Actually... It was Piter, umm...St.Petersburg. The short name, U see... - finally he surrendered to the warm arms completely. - U know... That very stupid kind of a dream when U see yourself waking up...as if for real. Well... U know... There... I just saw myself woke up and was even surprised what a strange dream I saw... Japan. Me as a coach. U... As my...everything. It all melted in a head so fast... And. Again only that... Piter, ice, trainings, routines...  
Victor closed his eyes slightly tossing his head on Yuuri's shoulder and snorted:  
\- I became softer here with U. Possessing all I wanted... And... - he inhaled nervously not finding the right words to express the complicated feeling. Katsuki clung to his King more, stroking silver bangs:  
\- Do U miss your city?  
\- Eh?? No! It's not like... Not like I don't miss at all... - he shivered with short puzzled laugh - Of course there are places I love. People I miss. But... U know... Piter is like generous but abusive parent - better to love from the distance.  
Embrace became tighter. Victor nuzzled Yuuri's neck:  
\- Oh, c'mon, Solnyishko/ sunshine, seems like I made U sad. Gomen-gomen, forget this trash, ok. Ice King pulled his boy back to the sheets kissing his face with his usual joyful look. Yuuri tenderly returned the kiss but not the smile:  
\- I may don't understand... But still always here for U.  
Victor looked at his serious expression contrasted with morning sun into dark locks... So beautiful.  
Then smiled again:  
\- I appreciate it, really... As much as I appreciate your gorgeous naked body in the morning light right now...  
...Of course the answer was a pillow smacked on the beautiful face of Snezhny Korol...


	9. Well, enough with "chapters". Let it be the "part".XP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of stressed-out Yuuri, vanilla and smut. Not sorry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure even perfect Victor can be embarrassed with saying aloud some things.

\- Yuuri! It's NOT OK! - beautiful lips of Ice King were shut tight into a thing line. How this voice could sound like metal?.. Katsuki just turned away. May be it all really was his fault. For sure it was... But he just wasn't able to deal with all that attention. Seriously. What if for audience he is a funny new toy of Victor?   
Ok... Just... [Don't make me deal with it...]   
Outside Yuuri felt a bit more sane. And badly ashamed. Of course deep inside he understood Victor was right. He has to learn to deal with attention of public. And his King never gave him a reason to think he's just a tool... Never. And now all he felt was a wish to hide into that embrace from the entire world. Ashamed, scared and dying from shyness. Yes, he was nervous. Not to mention embarrassed and tired. But it didn't change the fact for others he looked like an ignorant bastard... Yuuri sigh leaning to the wall. The worst thing was he knew he deserved punishment but still wanted to be comforted. What a pitiful reaction...   
\- Here U are... - Ice King locked the door behind them and leaned to the wall of rink's backyard too. His voice sounded almost calm - Yuuri, I understand it's not easy. Just let's tr...  
\- No need too! - telling the truth Katsuki perfectly realized he's saying stupid crap but emotional exertion broke down all the logic - I can't land half of jumps! I can't deal with audience! Just replace me with someone as great as U!   
Cold fingers harshly grabbed Katsuki's arms almost smacking him over the wall:  
\- U definitely are trying my patience...  
Narrowed eyes, sharp lines, bared teeth. Mad Snow King. Deadly ice storm over the white desert... So beautiful.   
Of course Yuuri knew perfectly his King could be dangerous and even violent but never met this blizzard face to face before. And now it was... Amazing.   
May be he moaned quietly tossing his head. And surely blushed holding his breath. How the hell could this man be so hot being angry???!!!!  
\- Goshenka, what's wrong? If U had a fever U'd better tell me first! - soft lips checking up the temperature of Yuuri's forehead broke the spell into countless ice splinters. Which laid into the "eternity" on their own... He made an effort to open eyes. Crystal Northern Sky looked at him worried and caring. And not mad anymore.   
\- Gosha, I'm serious! If U feel bad I'm the first person who must get to know. Now let's go home, U need a rest. And treatment. - Ice King wrapped Yuuri into own coat. Despite of the fact they stayed right near the door and could return to take his jacket in any minute. Sometimes - ok, let's tell the truth - often Ice King was weirdly motherly. Playboy collecting broken hearts... Badass from wild frosty land... For real? No matter how deadly the snow cover looks, it hides grass and flowers from cold air keeping them safe until the spring returns.   
\- Too bad?? - cold fingers cupped Yuuri's face. Victor's voice sounded seriously worried now. - Should I carry U on my arms?  
\- No... It's ok. - quietly answered Katsuki burring his face into his King's shoulder again with a pitiful attempt to hide a smile. - It all is your fault U know. U're stunning when U are mad.   
Ice King tilted his head to the side. With almost puzzled look so similar to Makkachin's. Yuuri snorted a bit...  
And then realization hit him. He. Said. This. Aloud. Crimson read (almost to teary eyes) he tried to outrush from there but was caught into icy-firm embrace. Soft lips touched his ear with a whisper:  
\- It was U who made me this mad. Bad. Boy.   
Deep into cold eyes shone playful sparkles. Snow King accepted a game his Kay unwillingly proposed. Roughly grabbing Yuuri's arm he pushed him into the door. There was an inventory room not far from the black entrance. It's key always was hanging on the wall nearby.   
After locking the door behind them Victor threw his coat on the bench and pushed Katsuki there. So stiff expression... Blizzard in rage... No, Snezhny Korol. Please. Don't. Don't grin like that. Like a ruthless winner. Hell with all the games! Yuuri jumped up clinging to his King with frantic attempt to tear the clothes away from him. This grin itself was too sexy to handle...   
Thin fingers caught both his wrists in a fetter-like grip. Yuuri struggled with all his strength desperately trying to reach this beautiful lips. But useless.   
Holding him with one hand this easily... How strong Ice King really is?... Katsuki pulled ahead again almost growling. Maybe later he'll die from embarrassment after it all... But now he was struggling and melting at the same time, blushing with crazy smile and insane eyes. Because stupid fantasies Yuuri was too shy to admit even to himself accidentally turned out to become real... Firm arms harshly turned him around. Rubbing over lover's back with all his body Ice King put his free hand into Katsuki's pants pulling them down at the same time.   
\- Bad boy should promise to be docile, right, bad boy?   
Yuuri jerked with all his body breathing hard   
\- N-no... Never.   
\- Mmm... Rebellions are unacceptable. It's time for punishment. - Victor roughly turned Katsuki to face him, (Still not forgetting to make sure his boy laid on the soft coat and didn't hit his head over the bench. Snezhny Korol, U're hopeless...) pressed his arms and legs to the bench and for a moment stayed kneeled near panting Yuuri obviously enjoying the view with predatory look. (Or may be frantically deciding what to do next... But it'll be King's secret forever...) Finally he snorted staring at bright blush on his boy's face and bended over him drawing a line with his tongue on the exposed skin from waist to arousal. Despite of unspoken rules of the game every his touch was soft now. Yuuri moaned biting his lips. Not to scream. Not to scream. No. To. Scream...   
...Impossible...  
Firm grip on his arms and legs had lost. Trying to catch his breath Yuuri gazed at Ice King wiping his mouth with one-sided grin. He leaned in to kiss Katsuki (sorry, Snezhny Korol, U are not good at being violent with kisses...), grabbed him from the bench and seated on the own laps:  
\- Know your place, naughty kid...  
He snorted looking at Yuuri's eyes, hugged him tighter and pressed his head to the left side of own chest:  
\- Here. Your place is right here...

...Of course Yuuri didn't stay like this for a long. But his attempt to undress his King was cut off with a soft kiss and an awkward look down:  
\- Goshenka... U know... Let's continue at home. We shouldn't try patience of your Gerda even more. And... We... U know... Don't have... U know... I'm not a pervert to bring lube everywhere, U see.   
Finally blurting this out Victor turned red staring at Yuuri and helplessly trying to make a normal face. God! And this is the man who mesmerized the entire world! Is it for real?..   
Somehow embarrassment of his King always casted a weird spell on normally shy Yuuri, waking up deep shameless passion. He leaned closer looking into icy-blue eyes:  
\- Mmm... Why don't U?

Onsen met them with normally grumpy Yurio walking with Makkachin in the yard. He didn't even try to wait for them in the rink.   
Leaning to Victor's arm Yuuri realized in the corner of his mind he should be ashamed for everything that had happened and for what he was so impatiently waiting to happen. But. He just wasn't able to concentrate on somethings but living happiness walking hand in hand with him.   
After all... Snow makes the darkest night shine, right?...


	10. ##########XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family stuff with Yurio. Gomen. This time no smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally parts about Russian reality are here. 
> 
> It's just a beginning. I'll tell more later.

\- Blyaaaad!!!!!! / Fuuuuck!!!!!! - and a slam of the door somewhere near.  
Yuuri jumped up rubbing his eyes and understanding nothing. It was supposed to be their rare free from trainings day. What's with this beginning???  
\- Yuuuuuri... Lozhis obratno. Kargi i bez nas mentov vyizovut. / Yuuuuuri... Go back to sleep. Old hags will call the police without us. - husky whisper of still half-asleep Victor and warm hand on the waist were so tempting... But no. They have to check up. Katsuki leaned in to kiss his sleepy King:  
\- Again Piter?  
He stroke silver bangs in comforting gesture. After all Victor frowned as he always did seeing that city in a dream...  
\- Ehhhh???!!! What????!!!!! - finally Snezhny Korol woke up completely jumping up on the bed.  
Yuuri kissed him again (God! These ruffled hair, light blush, childishly lost expression on beautiful face... If Yuuri had time he'd just cuddle his sleepy King to half-dead state. Or may be not only cuddle...) and passed him clothes:  
\- Let's go. We have to check Yurio.  
\- Was it him?.. - Victor still didn't wake up properly.  
\- If there is someone else who could scream that very "blyad", lemme know, ok. - one more kiss. This time to the forehand. This sloppy condition of his Snow King always gave Katsuki so strong tender feeling it was almost painful...  
Victor rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed:  
\- Let's go!  
Yuuri just grabbed him pulling back:  
\- Get dressed first!  
\- Ehh? Oh... Really...

Telling the truth Yurio definitely was a kind of troublesome teen. But not of this kind... Katsuki knocked to the door. Noone but the two of them appeared to check up. Japanese politeness... Yuuri's one was kinda cracked during studying in USA and even more - during living side by side with "Russian wonders"...  
He knocked louder. No reaction. Only unclear muffed sounds.  
\- Yurio, please, open the door. We are gonna help U. Don't worry we won't bother U.  
God! In such moments Katsuki almost physically felt how poor his English vocabulary is. Despite of the fact it definitely wasn't true...  
\- He won't open... - muttered Ice King, frowned thoughtfully and turned to Yuuri:  
\- Where do U keep the hatchet?  
\- Ehhhh??????!!!!!!  
\- The hatchet. To chop things. - this time Victor doubted his English. - or at least hummer. U see...  
He bit his lips thinking how to explain. (Seemed like there was no hope to get any equipment here...)  
\- I'm not sure the eaves near his window will hold me. It's just a second floor of course but I don't want to cause such a visible harm to this building. - Victor's smile was incredibly angelic again. And it predicted nothing good... Right before Yuuri inhaled enough to shout all the: don'tudareit'sriskyucan't, etc, he winked returning to their room:  
\- Excuse me... One second.  
And appeared with a chair:  
\- Darling, step back, please.  
[Don't want to harm the building U said...]  
And the second before the hit the door was opened...  
\- What??? - Yurio tried to sound irritated but chocked with words hiding swollen red eyes under platinum bangs. Not really successful...  
\- What happened? Please, tell us. - no, Yuuri never thought of himself to be good at talking but waiting for Ice King to begin the negotiations was naive. He even forgot to put the chair on the floor and stared at Yurio with puzzled look obviously seeking for any hypothesis. Tear-stained green eyes narrowed angrily and desperately:  
\- U must be glad!!! Now U'll get rid of me! I'll have no choice but to return to Piter in June!!!!  
Expression of Ice King changed immediately. From sloppy and puzzled to stern and concentrated. He finally put the chair down, grabbed both skaters and pushed them to the room locking the door behind.  
\- Che priperlis voobshe?.../ Why the fuck are U here at all?... - muttered Angry Kitty biting his lip. Makkachin who somehow sneaked into the room jumped on the bed near him and layed a head on Yurio's laps. Comforting. Yuuri and Victor's sat on both sides.  
\- Tell us already. What's with this date? Is it...what I think it is?... - Snow King purposely didn't answer in Russian. Yuuri must know too. Kitty just frowned:  
\- Yes and no... At the same time. Although... It's more then 3 months... May be I'll fucking die.  
\- Explain already! - in two voices. Wry grin on beautiful Yurio's face disappeared being replaced with trembling despite of all his efforts lips:  
\- Yakov sent my documents here. I'll pass final tests in embassy.  
Yuuri sigh in relief. God! It all was just about finals! He ruffled platinum hair smiling, turned to Victor and forgot what was going to say. Because icy-blue eyes were wide with pure panic. Not to mention Yurio didn't even push his hand away curling into a ball.  
Ice King grabbed Yuuri's free hand and began to explain:  
\- He has finals of the middle school. If he fails he would have to study in 9th grade once again. It's a fucking law. Passing tests in your country and your school means U can cheat on, or pay for help, or classmates could help, or... Countless ways to pass. But here he will pass it alone. Locked in a room without any help or way to cheat. Failing the test he will have to return to Russia.  
Yurio shivered:  
\- I'd rather die...  
No. Yuuri understood nothing. Ok. Finals. In different place. What's wrong?..  
Victor chewed his lip thinking and grabbed Kitty's shoulder:  
\- When documents were sent? If they're still in Russia we can...  
\- Everything is here already. I've got a call this morning. Nothing can be fixed. -  
Yurio buried his face in Makkachin's fur:  
\- I'm three years before legal age. I'm just a shitty tool for adults. They could legally make me stay in Russia with Yakov, or leave skating, anything... This is really the end.  
Victor stroke blond locks too meeting Yuuri's fingers in them, looked at questioning dark eyes and made one more effort to explain:  
\- It's only half-legally what we're doing here. Yurio is underaged, Yakov have some rights on him as a legal coach. But it's not about Yakov. He didn't do it on purpose. He just... Always thought we're learning stuff... Naive creature. But when Yurio fails Educational officials will go after him. It all will get known and they'll surely lock him in Russia until his legal age. There are lots of reasons... Bribes, envy, ordinary sadistic motives... Well...  
Snow King looked down for some time:  
\- Ok, remind me what exactly do U have to pass.  
He poked Yurio a bit forcing a smile:  
\- I know about Russian and math. What else?  
\- I can pass everything but math - muttered Kitty not rising his head from Makkachin's back. - It doesn't matter how weak my results will be. But I can do it. I just can't do math. No fucking hope.  
\- Math... Mmm... Ok... I know who can rustle up copies of tests for this year. But there are 60 fucking variants... And there's always a risk it'll be replaced in the last minute...  
Victor thoughtfully bit his knuckle. Yurio snorted bitterly:  
\- I told ya. Better to die.  
And finally ability to speak returned to Katsuki. To his question about themes Kitty just shrugged his shoulders and pensively passed him a smartphone with examples. Yuuri scrolled it for some time of course not understanding Russian tasks but nocking to himself looking at formulas. Then returned the phone and asked looking at both "Russian Wonders":  
\- Why don't U even think about just learning it all?  
\- Not even funny... - Yurio was too upset even to get mad  
\- It's not supposed to be funny. - Katsuki frowned obviously thinking already about Kitty's scary math. - We have more then 3 months. And I can be your tutor. U definitely will pass.  
He ruffled blond hair again. Yurio froze still hugging the dog. Victor stared at Yuuri for a minute with half-shocked, half-excited expression:  
\- U really can????  
\- Of course. - Yuuri still didn't completely understand - I told U. We have 3 months and themes aren't difficult at all. It won't harm training time anywa...  
... Last sentence was cut off with Ice King's lips on Yuuri's. He just steadied himself right on Yurio's back reaching for his Kay.  
Makkachin squealed struggling for freedom. Yurio roared being pressed between two men, pushed them both away and jumped to the other side of the bed:  
\- Get a room, dorks!!!! - he sniffed angrily and finally smiled:  
\- Not like I'm happy about this studying shit, U know.  
Victor grinned radiantly, winked and poked Kitty's nose:  
\- If U won't listen to Katsuki-sensei we will do much more embarrassing things in front of U. Angry kitten just smacked them both [Why Yuuri too????] with a pillow:  
\- Get the fuck out for now!!!! It's fucking early morning and I had neither breakfast nor shower!!! 

...Saving themselves from pillow attack they returned to the bedroom. Ice King locked the door and reached for his Kay:  
\- Mmm... Katsuki-sensei... Personal tutor and stuff.. Sounds delicious...  
Yuuri blushed but only leaned closer:  
\- Doubt U ever needed a tutor. I'm sure U were perfect at school.  
Victor just snorted still playfully but obviously remembering something:  
-U can't even imagine what a terrible pupil I was...


	11. %%%%%%%%%%XP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely vanilla smut again. And a bit of lace kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a lot of sugary romantic stuff.

...What a crap... Yuuri stared at own purchase feeling red color spreading over his face. How the hell did he dragged himself into this? Well... It all began when he decided he's an adult, experienced man already and it means he should give Victor some fresh feelings. Idea how to do it appeared fast. His King loved Japan and was curious literally about everything. (Akihabara and Shinjuku left both Russian Wonders speechless and excited to half-dead state.) So he did this: bought a moe dress (or rather "un-dress"...) and neko-ears. For the first part of the day Katsuki was pretty sure Snow King will like the idea. But the closer evening was the more nervous he felt. And now, when Victor was supposed to return in any minute, Yuuri desperately realized he would die from embarrassment even before putting it on... And now he just stayed near their bed helplessly staring at white laced something. And feeling himself as a rotten katsudon trying to wear bridal dress.  
\- Tadaima, Goshenka! - cheerful voice from the corridor. Learnt some Japanese words?.. Ok. Yuuri knew one very suitable word in Russian too. And it was the word "pizdets"/"fucked-up shit"... Too late to get changed anyway! Why the hell did he hinted about a surprise for his King?! What for??!! Where was his brain?! What a shame...  
\- Solnyishko/Sunshine, may I come in?  
And a slam of the door. Kami-sama!!!! Why both Russians have a habit to break in even before they ask a permission?... Katsuki frantically pushed laced shame under the blanket and turned to Ice King trying to force a grin. Not really successful.  
Victor's smile was breathtaking as usual. For a minute Yuuri even forgot all his doubts. This man was able to shine even in casual jeans and a t-shirt. Blinding. Like snow under the Sun rays.  
\- Goshenka, what's with this intense blush?  
Head tilted to the side. Soft fingers caressing Yuuri's cheek. He gasped leaning to this hand. When Snezhny Korol is so close nothing really matters...

...Of course fringe of a dress was deceitfully stuck out of the blanket... And of course Victor noticed it in a blink of an eye...

\- Oh. Wow... What do we have here?... - so playful intonation... Yuuri wasn't just red already. He was dark crimson. His attempt to storm out of the room was canceled by warm arms over the waist:  
\- Mmmm... Malyish./Baby. Is it that very surprise U promised?  
Breathless from embarrassment Yuuri shook his head frantically. Then nodded...  
Soft kiss on the lips. Soothing. Reassuring. And with hidden passion. How the hell could this man put it all in one touch?... Of course Victor guessed what's going on. Or better to say - what was supposed to be going on...  
Ice King took the dress out and turned to half-dead Katsuki:  
\- What a beautiful choice, Goshenka. Let's check if it suits me.  
Yuuri gasped frozen where he was. Are U serious, Snow King???? 

...Serious or not but he already began to undress... Looked at almost purple Yuuri, smiled and turned him around:  
\- Don't look until I say.  
Leaned to lover's ear and whispered:  
\- No pry is allowed.  
Heart drumming into ears, weak knees, dry throat... If Yuuri was asked in this moment why did he react like this on Victor, when they are together for rather long time already, he probably wouldn't be able to answer. The truth was it was impossible to get used to him. Snezhny Korol was just too stunning. Like from that very fairytale.  
\- Look now. Katsuki-sama.  
What's with this playful husky voice? Yuuri almost jumped up seriously ready to apologize for all the inconvenience. (Victor didn't have to do it. It was a stupid idea. - All the exclusively Japanese stuff...) ...And froze again.  
No, Snow King didn't look even a little bit girlish in all that lace and bows. He looked like a real half-dressed King from the past. At least as Yuuri always imagined them while reading.  
\- Nya, Katsuki-sama? - Victor waved a hand the neko way. - Does Katsuki-sama like me?  
\- U need a crown... - whispered Yuuri still unable to get into the game properly.  
Ice King step closer pulling his Kay into a soft embrace:  
\- The crown is only yours...

...Even if Katsuki was going to be ashamed for it all, he immediately forgot it. These muscles under porcelain skin slightly covered with white laces... Every move is visible. Every breath shakes silk on the chest. How could living creature be this mesmerizing???  
Yuuri didn't even notice how exactly he was undressed. All his mind was full only of this one person he loved since childhood. And this caused a storm... As always.  
Kissing, biting, leaving marks on each other...  
\- Am I your bride for today? - hoarse whisper touched Yuuri's ear.  
\- U...Are...My...Everything... - now with clouded mind he wasn't able to hold back or feel shy:  
\- I love U. I want U. U're mine. Only mine. Promise me. Promise U'll forever be mine!!!  
This explosion scared even Yuuri himself.  
But Victor just hugged him tighter rolling them on the bed to be on top of his boy. Icy-blue eyes burned with almost violent passion:  
\- Don't U dare to doubt ever else.  
And before Yuuri was able to answer insane hungry kiss made him forget everything. 

...Something strange got under his hand. Taking it from the sheets Katsuki realized it was neko-headband they successfully forgot. Now he didn't care at all moving his tongue over Victor's toned chest. And without thinking blindly put it on the head.  
Gasp of Ice King made him rise his head. What's with this look?.. So surprised. Almost shocked. Strong hands grabbed Yuuri laying him on the back:  
\- I want to see all of U...  
[Hey, Snow King, it's just ears. Not even a whole costume. What's with this excitement?..]  
...How does it feel - to fall down into the sky?... Now Yuuri was able to say for sure - amazing... Nothern sky (heaven?) gazed him tieing up with countless spells and setting free at the same time. Victor leaned to him staring into black abyss:  
\- U don't even realize how beautiful U really are... I'm the happiest one U know. To make U mine... It's the best. My boy... My stunning enchanted boy... My love... My treasure...  
Breathing hard Yuuri enfolded his King with arms and legs clinging to him with watery eyes. Laces. Goddamned laces under hands. Between them... Almost growling he pulled it away from Victor. Noise of tearing fabric. Remains of a dress fell on the floor. Soft laughter near Yuuri's ear:  
\- What was that for?  
Arctic Ocean met Nothern Sky with almost rebellious look:  
\- It was between us.  
\- Will it happen to everything separating us?  
\- Yes...  
In any other time Yuuri would rather bite his tongue and shut up, but their closeness always opened him up to loosing control completely.  
\- Good...- answered Ice King. Looking at him reaching for the lube, Yuuri gasped and spread his legs to give Victor more access. But instead of what he expected his Snow King just put some lube on boy's fingers and pulled his hand lower...  
Admit already, Snezhny Korol, - U just like to torture your Kay... Elsewhere U wouldn't keep a painful pleasure of a foreplay this long... Every breath got out with a moan. Biting lips almost to blood Yuuri desperately tried not to come the moment his Snow King began to move. God! This tense heat made him to loose his mind.  
\- Goshenka... Don't close your eyes... Look at me... - cold fingertips stroke boy's lips. Gazing him as requested Yuuri leaned to these fingers warming them with kisses, catching into mouth and caressing with a tongue. Look of his King riding him was seriously unbearable... This beauty... Ruffled silver hair, burning cheeks, head tossing from side to side, gasps, screams, moans... And insane icy-blue eyes fixed on Katsuki's face no matter what...  
...A bit later, already cuddling into each other's hands, Yuuri sloppily voiced his long-time thought:  
\- Why?.. What did I do to get U?  
\- Existed. - snorted his King, smiling with closed eyes - But if U want some details... I can give my everything to U. And U can accept it. U see... U won't feel suffocated or under pressure with my love. And... U are beautiful. When I saw U for the first time I couldn't take my eyes off U. Didn't ever thought someone like U could exist. Living polar night... Arctic Ocean... U even moved like waves. Almost uncontrollable but... It was impossible to resist... Can U imagine what I felt watching U skating my program? As if... As if U loved me already. I was really afraid I just imagined things...  
Yuuri hugged him tighter (Maybe his King is insane?):  
\- Of course I loved U. But. Are U kidding me? I'm just a megane dork. Not to mention looser.  
\- Shut up. I love U being megane dork. And don't U dare to call yourself looser. - growled out Ice King biting Yuuri's lip:  
He smiled not even trying to get free:  
\- Moy lyubimiy Snezhny Korol.../My beloved Snow King...


	12. ...........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely vanilla and slightly angst. (Nothing bad is planned anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. There's NO threesome. Friends do hug each other and care about each other. 
> 
> Relationships are too sweet. I warned U... XD

Teaching Angry Kitty turned out to be not the easiest task. And not because of his possibly awful personality. Actually Katsuki had to admit Yurio is a pretty good learner if the theme is explained properly. The main problem was Ice King. He easily got bored and demonstratively suffered waiting for the end of the lesson. While they were studying he always was managed to walk with Makkachin,check up their wardrobes, order some stupid (or not?) stuff to add there, throw away "unfashionable" items, drink coffee at least two times, comment on Phichit's photos, read what-ever-goddammned-book and return to his favorite occupation - to annoy both Yuris. Not to mention during the lesson Victor was hugged, kissed and kicked buy Katsuki, bitten and scolded by Yurio and beaten with pillows by them both. Causing enough mess he usually laid on Yuuri's laps with a book and blessed silence lasted until the moment Yurio was tired of peaceful existence and provoked a second round. (From punching them both Yuuri stopped only one thought - if their Kitty was able to study even in these insane conditions then no circumstances would be able to distract him from writing the actual test...)   
Rather often they stayed up for too late half-working, half-chatting. And fell asleep right on the floor where all the lessons were held because Yurio hated everything about school including the table itself. Not to mention the only way to shut Snow King up was to let him lay on Yuuri's laps with a book. Of course Makkachin stole countless pens and papers asking to play. But who on the Earth could punish such a furry cutie...   
When they dozed off Victor always brought both Yuris to their beds. How the hell was he able to do it without waking them up even he himself didn't know...   
Although Katsuki every time woke up as soon as his King got to the bed too. Muttered sleepy sorry and happily buried into warm embrace.   
But the more time Yuuri spent with Russian Wonders like this, the more strange things he noticed. Some small details... At the beginning he wasn't even able to form it in a head. Something almost unnoticeable but very different from Yuuri himself, Phichit and other skaters.   
Once in the middle of their usual stupid mess the book behind Yurio almost fell from the shelf. Katsuki grabbed it in a harsh move spreading his arm near Kitty's head.   
Yurio recoiled to the side. Almost fizzing. But then moved back, muttered:"izvinyayus blyad.../ fucking sorry..." and grabbed a copy-book not looking at them both. Yuuri looked at his King puzzled. What's wrong? It was just a book... But Victor's expression was hard to read. Nothern sky was clouded with a kind of frosty suspect. He got up, moved close to Yurio and asked with unusually serious intonation:  
-Family? Or school?  
Angry Kitty just shrugged his shoulders with a wry grin. As if nothing is important here. Polar frost stared at him for a couple of too long second.  
\- Family... Someone U're still cherish. - quiet but cold voice sounded like sentence. Kitty jumped up suffocating from either anger or tears:  
\- Che, umnyi tipa, da?!/ What? Smarty pants or what?!  
He kicked the bed unable to find words. In both languages. Snow King just raised his head looking in insane green eyes:  
\- If it was school U'd try to fight back. If just family U'd cover yourself. But U didn't. If U didn't properly protect yourself then U were either too scared or afraid to harm that person. U don't look like being scared of anything, U know...  
Yurio's fingers doubled into fists. But if he was going to punch Victor, wall or a bed stayed unknown. Because Yuuri finally pulled himself together, grabbed a blanket and wrapped Kitty in it, pulling him to sit on the floor between them. For some time he just gasped in shock being hugged from the both sides.   
\- U don't have to say if U don't feel like doing it. - Katsuki softly ruffled platinum hair:  
\- But if U want we're always here for U.  
\- Sounds almost inappropriate, piglet...- grumpily muttered Yurio, sniffed still not pushing them away and growled out:  
\- I will... If I pass. May be...   
He sniffed again and glared at Victor:  
\- And then U have to say as well.  
-Say what? - Ice King even tilted his head to the side. As a puppy. Green germs narrowed in a strange mix of victory and sorrow:  
\- U never let anyone to get from behind. U're always turning to others too fast. Smiling and stuff... But still... - Kitty smirked bitterly - U thought noone would ever notice, right? Even if U can't face them U watch them in any reflecting surface. Or just watch their shadows on the floor.   
With this statement Yurio huddled up under the blanket glaring at both friends.   
Katsuki stared at his King helplessly trying to inhale. Because both Russian Wonders voiced out things he noticed rather long ago, just wasn't able to form it into words. But... Snezhny Korol always let him to lean to his back... Yuuri squeezed his hand. Questioning. And supporting. As if it all could be said by just one touch...   
\- Well... I would say. Even right now. - Victor bit his lip puzzled. His free hand aimlessly and frantically moved over the floor. - I really would. But I don't know what to say. I have no proper reason.   
Into icy depth tossed countless thoughts and feelings. (Nothern Lights?) The entire body of Snow King looked like a porcelain doll now. Fragile and tense. And flawless.   
\- I just... I don't know how to express it in words... It's not like I had a drama or something... - he sounded almost apologetic.  
\- Then think it over - growled out Angry Kitty and sniffed again - I'm not gonna disgrace myself alone.

Much later, after walking all together with Makkachin and somehow promising Yurio to celebrate passing his finals in Cat-cafe, Yuuri had a heart to ask his King more about that weird talk.   
\- Why did I speak English to him? - Victor frowned a bit pulling his boy into embrace. - U see... As for me it's easier to talk in foreign language about triggering things. U know... It feels like a kind of barrier. As if it's not about me at all. I guess this could work out for Yurio as well. And... I once heard it from my surgeon: only deadly wounds don't cause pain. If U feel pain U still can be treated. I mean Kitty will be ok if he has enough good times.   
Yuuri's hand laid on his cheek:  
\- And U? What do U feel?  
\- Love to U. - kiss on the lips was soft but a kind of confused. As if Ice King would like to hide into arms of his Kai but didn't know from what and how to do it...  
Katsuki returned the kiss and cupped his face in a comforting move. Glades in the blue ice met the polar night.   
\- My life was so empty I'd rather regret of something than live in that silence. - he confessed it as a great shame and buried his face into Yuuri's neck:  
\- U heard all that creepy stories about double-ganger in a mirror, right? I often thought I'm that one behind the glassy wall. Now it sometimes seems I'm dragging U in this trap with me...  
After a minute of silent embrace Snow King forced an almost natural smile and kissed Yuuri again:  
\- Oh, enough of this crap, malyish/ baby. I made U sad. Sorr...  
Apologizing was cut off with an angry kiss. When Victor gathered his breath he already was tightly pressed to the sheets with Yuuri on top of him. Extremely serious, even rebellious Yuuri...  
\- Listen U, stupid Snezhny Korol! - seemed like his Katsudon had no intentions to be at least a little bit polite. - U don't have to force this puppet smile! U don't have to protect me! If U're existing behind the glassy wall then I'm here with U as well. As long as U're here it's my heaven. Not a trap!  
Not waiting for any answer Katsuki grabbed his King into tight embrace cuddling him from behind and kissed the back of his neck:  
\- I'm always here for U. Moy lyubimiy./ My love.


	13. Crossover with certain fairytale...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is highly NOT recommended to anyone but nerds in love with fairytales. XP
> 
> Just a dream Yuuri had several times since childhood. (Or may be... Who knows... ;p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Snow Queen... 
> 
> Reminder: as far as I know "Yuuri" literally means lily flower. 
> 
> "Aren't U cold?" - reference to Russian myth (turned into fairytale "Morozko" later) where it's important to endure the ultimate cold without complaining to get a kind of contract with the Spirit of Winter. 
> 
> Any dream is kind of weird. Of course I know noone will leave roses outside in winter. And of course it can't bloom in winter. But they're symbols of the dream, not then real things.

Snow. Ice and snow. The most beautiful thing ever.  
Dark-haired boy gathered cold dust in the palm, stared for some time and sigh. He stayed on that small balcony for so long his hands felt numb. He did it on purpose but snow began to melt anyway. Slowly. But turned back into the water... Were these frosted tears? But... Tears are salted as the ocean but even ocean's ice is made of fresh water... Somehow cold turns endless tears into reviving liquid...  
Red and white roses in a crate were covered with snowdrops since night. Still bright, beautiful and beloved by his childhood friend. But... Can water lily turn into a frost flower?... Yuuri leaned to the cold wall behind, gazing the low morning Sun with teary eyes. It was too bright reflected by the white desert. But still too amazing not to watch.  
Everyone around always wished for the eternal summer. He never tried to explain himself to anyone but his desire was opposite - the endless winter. Summer was adorable of course... For others. And from the distance. Yuuri couldn't find proper words even for himself but he was always suffocated by living warmth. It gained under his skin, was stuck in the throat, tied up arms and legs. Not leaving a chance to tell anyone. Because it's impossible - to feel the summer doesn't suit U, right?...  
Telling the truth Yuuri accepted the fact he is defective long time ago. There was only one wish he couldn't abandon. Wish he continued to wake up for day by day.  
He wanted to see him. The legend from the far North. The living soul of Polar cold. The Lord of Winter. Snow King.  
Noone really knew what that creature really was. He was feared and idolized at the same time. Legends said he walks through winter nights being invisible for humans. And it's better to hurry up home after cold sunset. Or U could see him. And he'll steal your heart leaving the empty rib cage. There were countless other rumors and creepy stories about that King. But Yuuri believed in only one - that very about heart. Because it was what actually happened to him in his childhood.  
It was a dark evening in the middle of the winter. Little Yuuri stayed alone in his room and looked in the window. He never was as truly joyful as others and despite of having friends often preferred to gaze at winter magic alone.  
At first he thought a silver curtain was dropped on the window. Then shining silk colored as cold polar stars moved away and the darkness outside stepped back. White skin eradiated soft light. Beautiful lips dropped a small smile when thin fingers touched window glass and it immediately was covered with glowing icy needles. Forgetting to breath Yuuri raised his eyes to met his gaze. Two frosted gems... Frozen pieces of Nothern sky. They blazed brighter then Polar midday. Later Yuuri still wasn't able to remember much about the clothes of Snow King or from where he appeared. He was blinded with that unspeakable beauty. Perfect lips breathed out a small cloud of steam but somehow Yuuri knew for sure it wasn't a human's warmth. It was an ultimate frost of eternity. Breath of Snow King was just too cold even in comparison with the middle of winter. Mesmerized and overwhelmed Yuuri clumsily tossed to the side and fell with his chair. Of course when he jumped up the Polar legend faded away. Only frosted painting on the glass reminded of what had just happened.  
When his family got worried why he didn't get out of his room the whole evening, they found him still lifelessly standing near the window. The next day Yuuri got ill. And cried silently every time he saw frosted window. Adults whispered if he was cursed by the Snow King. But finally he felt better and stopped crying in front of others, and everyone forgot that story. Only Yuuri himself knew the truth: his heart really was stolen. That beating in the ribs... It was an illusion whispering "Snow. King." And that day in his childhood... He didn't cry out of fear or something... He cried because he knew there's no way to save the frost paint his King left (for him?) from spring...  
Years passed but the Frosted Lord didn't appear again. Yuuri survived three seasons of four and lived only in winter skating on the frosted river every night. In useless hope to see him one more time. Or to fall through the ice and become a part of winter freezing to death. 

He didn't even remember what did he do during that day.... He just decided he won't continue this pitiful seeking anymore. This night it was supposed to be finished. Although he didn't know how exactly.  
Yuuri threw skates into a glade and strolled slowly to the town gates. 

Out of the town was cold. Painfully cold and windy. And snow deep to the knee. Hard to walk but... Beautiful. Yuuri stayed there for some time just gazing the endless desert of sparkling stardust.  
Light touch on the back. Silver silk covered his shoulders for a second as a shining intruder bended to him (God! Who could know he's that taller then Yuuri?! This simple fact could make him blush but deadly frosted cheeks weren't able to get red anymore).  
\- Aren't U cold? - husky whisper of frosted wind touched the ear. It's painful. Still painful no matter how cold was Yuuri before. Breathe of ultimate zero is still freezing.  
\- Aren't U cold? - Snow King repeated it as a kind of spell which needed a right answer to sign a contract.  
Yuuri inhaled with frozen lungs. He already felt nothing at his body. Just a dull pain. But voiced out the only thing that mattered to him for now - the condition of his soul:  
\- I'm finally warm...

He barely remembered what was then. Only caressing embrace and blinding happiness under the black sky. And only one question he asked his King laughing and crying at the same time:  
\- Why are U so late???!!!!

*******************

\- Stupid dream, right? - Yuuri clung to Victor tighter blushing half-heartedly. In any other circumstances he'd rather bit out his tongue then tell anyone about that dream he had several times since his childhood. But hot water of the onsen, caressing hands all over his body and ultimate feeling of closeness gave him a wish to share something really personal to his King. Purposely leaving himself even more vulnerable. Victor leaned to him more with all the body. Soft fingertips touched heated skin as well as the soul. Snow King buried his face into dark hair:  
\- I'm sorry... Sorry for being that late...  
\- Aww... It's nothing! It was just a childi... - Yuuri stopped in the middle of a sentence, blushed and laid back into tender embrace. Black abyss burned with passionate, almost mischievous fire:  
\- Then give me some compensation, Snezhny Korol...


	14. //////// part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it was requested...;3  
> Wedding. Memories. St.Petersburg. Vanilla. A little bit of bittersweet smth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This AU means:  
> Yurio is almost adopted by Victor and Yuuri.  
> Victor and Yuuri left competitions and now take part in shows and train their Angry Kitty.  
> Yuuri got his gold before retiring.

What a fucked-up shirt!!! Yuuri desperately tried to unbutton Victor's wedding costume but hands were shaking. God! Isn't it stupid to be so anxious right after getting married with the Russian King of Ice, the most desired man ever, a.k.a.Victor Nikiforov?.. It wasn't the first time he undressed this living legend but... The day was overwhelming itself. Too crazy. Too long. Too happy. And now, in the shadowed room filled with bright moonlight (Does the entire world celebrate with them???...) his Snow King was too beautiful. No, Yuuri still didn't completely realized if he deserved it all and why...  
Normally if he had any troubles with clothes (doesn't matter dressing up or undressing), soft, a bit dry hands covered his fingers. Helping. Reassuring. Caressing. But now these hands just laid on Katsuki's shoulders. He raised head to look into icy-blue eyes. Even a bit offended - why doesn't his King hurry up to help. And forgot about buttons completely. Because Northern Sky was clouded with a shadow of tears. Yuuri's heart almost stopped:  
\- Vitenka?...  
The answer was a bittersweet smile and a whisper:  
\- I'm just... Happy...  
They already knew it all about each other. How Yuuri couldn't even imagine he's more then just a toy for his idol. How Victor never thought Yuuri could really need him. Everything...  
Katsuki didn't even try to say something by words. He leaned to his King answering with touches. The most frank way to speak... Without a chance to lie or hide something. He knew Victor understands this language like noone else... He buried his face into Snow King's chest but shivering fingers trailed flawless forms. Caressing neck, lips, silver hair. Wordlessly whispering: I love U. I need U. I desire to hide in your arms but still want U to relax in mine.  
When did he realized he can talk to his King like that?... Yes. That day in St.Petersburg. When they visited Ice Castle rink while fixing some of Yurio's problems.

That day began rather ordinary. Lots of things to do. Most - for God-only-knows purposes. Piter met them with it's usual gray sky and dank air. City laying on bones... Said to be intelligent and elegant... "Like a decent cemetery." - snorted Ice King time to time. He did his best to entertain Yuuri of course. To show him all the beautiful and legendary buildings. Even dragged him to several mystical places telling city legends. And surrounded with twice more affection then usual. But the difference between Victor here and Victor in Hasetsu was unspeakable. His care lost previous joy and became twice more protective. Hugs felt more like clinging. And usual smile faded away every time Victor thought Yuuri didn't see him. As if Snow King was afraid the city itself could steal his foreign [unreal?] happiness.  
But unexpectedly even for himself Katsuki liked Petersburg much. Elegant and pretension it kept unclear anxiety in an echo of every sound. Threat was felt in the air... Such a weird place resembling a Castle from "Bluebeard" fairytale. Inflated and dubious. As an epee - luxury but still able to cut your throat... Somehow Yuuri felt partners-in-crime with the city. It seemed to be obsessed with his Victor. Obsessed, possessive and jealous. After all for more then quarter of the century only wind of this land had a right to embrace Snow King. To take away his breath. To shamelessly get under clothes. May be the time was on city's side... But in front of the wind Snezhny Korol just raised the scarf higher and walked away faster. And under Yuuri's touch he leaned in asking for more...  
Katsuki liked to stay on the balcony in the evening gazing lifeless harmony of the streets under gloomy sunset. Every time Victor saw him like that, he rushed out to hug Yuuri, to cover him from cold and ask if he misses Hasetsu this much. He always honestly answered it's not about that. But Ice King hardly believed... Returning the embrace Yuuri always laid his chin on Victor's shoulder and stared at the Northern Capital with a shadow of smirk. He absolutely won this war...

Ordinary day in St.Petersburg... It was supposed to end as usual. But. They went to the Ice Castle to pick Yurio up. And while Yuuri helped him to pack huge stuffed cat (Mila brought it from hell knows where), Victor stopped to talk to Yakov. Old coach was too serious. Strangely serious. Normally he was just grumpy and expressed his annoyance with every glance. And everyone always ignored it like a gloomy weather. But this time he asked Victor to talk one on one.  
For a couple of minutes Angry Kitty stared at the door closed behind them. Then silently grabbed Yuuri and dragged him there. To listen in. His unsure protest was met with fizzing and half-hearted punch to the side. So Katsuki wisely decided to follow their almost adopted son. (Who cares he's not much younger? It's attitude that counts, right?..) For some time Yurio just leaned to the door becoming more and more grim. Of course Katsuki could hear it too if he tried. But what for?.. He didn't understand much in Russian anyway... But the expression of Kitty's face made him more and more nervous.  
\- ...Все-таки про тебя правду говорили.../ After all they said the truth about U... - Yakov's voice shivered either from anger or from tears. Or both. - Ну знаешь... Твои родители. В школе там... Да все... А я не верил. Дурак старый. А ты и правда не просто побеждаешь. Ты забираешь все подчистую. Саму жизнь... Твою мать, а... После тебя ничего не остается. Пусто. Как в гробу. Весь Ледовый Дворец... Да ты все тут загубил! Ты у меня двух учеников лишил!!! Лучших!!!! Больше таких не будет! Я точно не доживу! Зря я к твоей мамашке не прислушался... /U know... Your parents... At your school... Just everyone... I didn't believe... Old dumbass. U really don't only win. U're taking everything at all- life itself. Fuck... Nothing exists after U. Everything is empty. Like a grave. The Ice Castle... U ruined everything here! U took away two of my best pupils! Best of the best ones! I won't ever have anyone like these again! I just won't live long enough! Your mother warned me... But I didn't listen...  
If Victor was going to answer or not stayed unknown. Because Yurio just kicked the door open, rushed in and harshly pushed Ice King into Yuuri's hands. Taking by surprise they almost fell on the floor.  
\- Take him out and fix him! - he shouted at Katsuki. Turned to perplexed Yakov and fizzed:  
\- Ну-ка при мне повтори, че ты там сказал?.../ Now repeat it in front of me - what U've just said?...  
Victor moved forward to stop unexpected intrusion. With a puzzled look of just woken up person. But Yuuri nodded to Yurio and grabbed his King dragging him away. Not letting to say a word.  
Outside of the rink Victor again tried to return but Katsuki stopped him:  
\- Trust Yurio, ok?..  
And despite of muttered:  
\- When did U get along this properly at all???.... - he just squeezed Victor's hand leading him somewhere.  
They stopped on the river bank. Not the ocean but better then nothing... Gray clouds, gray water... The only blue sky were right here. In Snow King's eyes. Yes. Yuuri definitely felt why this city was so in love with him...  
But the expression on sky splinters was still strange. Puzzled and shadowed with something unclear. But most of all - lost.  
All the way from Ice Castle to the river Victor temporary stated he was ok on every Yuuri's question. And tried to return to Yurio time to time.  
"...I'm ok. Nothing to worry about.."  
And a wide puppet smile. What a poor lie... Yuuri didn't believe this smile even years ago. Watching every video with his King. Despite of all the playful grins and perfect manners... That time Katsuki was sure he just had been imagining things. But still wasn't able to close eyes and stop understanding...  
When Snow King danced, the meaning behind every gesture seemed so obvious it was almost scary. Yuuri read it unwillingly. Tears, screams, madness, insanity, threat... Everything. Somehow the subtext never was joyful. Despite of shining as a polar day... He never talked about it to anyone. How could he? Not only because no one would believe him. But most of all Yuuri felt this was their secret for two. Every time stepping on the ice Victor was obviously sure there's no living soul who could recognize his tears through beautiful moves. And Yuuri just couldn't betray him voicing it out...  
But every time after watching new program of his Snow King, he felt nervous and uneasy from the embarrassing desire to rush to this man and lock him into embrace whispering simple: "I hear U." Ashamed of himself Katsuki went to the empty rink and tried to repeat what he saw - to answer. To fill every gesture with love and reassuring. To embrace Victor's moves with a polar night. Making them not desperately blinding like they were but shining unwillingly like Northern Lights in lulling darkness.  
Can it work out now?.. Yuuri laid a hand on Victor's cheek. Softly. Filling the simple touch with "I'm here for U" meaning. Thin fingers covered his: " Thank U..." Victor always was a weird creature. Even now he is so caring... As if Yuuri really made a fuzz out of nothing... But. His free hand. Cold fingertips squeezed coat's fabric to the whitish knuckles. Incautiously. Almost unnoticeable. Katsuki grabbed both cold hands bringing them to his lips and kissed them. Glanced timidly on Victor and kissed the tense hand more.  
Northern sky blinked with a question. As an answer Yuuri pressed cold hands to the chest and reached to kiss the forehead of his King. Although it made him to stand on tiptoes...  
Soft lips touched the corner of Katsuki's mouth. Slided cheek and stopped on the ear.  
\- That time... Watching U skating my program... I thought I got completely crazy and just imagined it all. - Snow King's whisper sounded unexpectedly embarrassed. As a child being caught on believing in Santa Clause. - It seemed U answered me... U know... And... That very final move. I'd pay any price to throw myself in your arms that moment...  
Burring his crimson face into Victor's chest Yuuri simply admitted:  
\- U were right...  
Snezhny Korol leaned with his cheek to dark silky hair:  
\- U too...


	15. //////////part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla. A lot. As always.

How long they wondered around Katsuki couldn't say for sure. Long enough for Yurio to write (with so much explicits Yuuri wasn't able to understand a word despite of his desperate efforts to learn Russian) he was going to go home with Mila by her car. And they could just leave their car at the rink parking for the night. No need to return... Yuuri intertwined their fingers pulling his Snow King for a lazy walk home. Shoulder to shoulder. May be too close to each other for comfortable moves. But weirdly even more pleasant because of this.   
\- Do U miss Hasetsu? - Victor's question turned out to be unexpected even to himself. Yuuri gasped awaking from his thoughts and turned to his King:  
\- Kind of... But I like it here.   
Beautiful face of Ice King darkened like stormy sky:  
\- Why?  
\- It's your city... And... - Katsuki tried hard to express all the complicated feelings but doubted he'll be able too -  
\- The atmosphere. I finally feel admitted... As a rival...   
What a nonsense! He blushed almost to tears. Fuck! It was no better then Eros of Katsudon! Victor snorted. And playfully glanced at his boy:  
\- Don't make me feel sorry for breaking city's heart!   
He stopped, laying a hand on Yuuri's cheek. Icy-blue eyes lost the last shadow of smile:  
\- Promise me we'll return to Hasetsu to stay there...   
Cellphone sound interrupted the talk really not on time... Yakov? With a tired look Victor accepted the call. From panicked screams Yuuri understood only one thing: old coach was sorry. And asked to say aloud that Victor forgives him. Or something like that... After a minute of desperate monologue female voice appeared on the background. And Yakov whispered in hurry:  
\- Ну быстрей же ты!! Ну что тебе стоит!! Скажи, что извиняешь меня!! А то меня Лилька кастрирует!!!!/ Faster!!! It's won't harm U anyway!! Say U forgive me!! Either way Lilka will castrate me!!!!   
Then was sound of heavy smack and death threatening tone:  
\- Вот ты как извиняешься значит.../ Then THIS is how U say your sorry...   
And the call ended.   
Snow King's expression was almost blank. With just a shadow of tired curiosity. Yuuri helplessly stared into Northern Sky. He didn't understand much although Yakov's screams were more than loud to hear.   
\- Why on the Earth Feltsman-san needs your forgiveness before he and his ex-wife will take a cat to castration? Is it a Russian superstition or something?..  
...For the following 10 minutes Katsuki just stayed absolutely puzzled because of Snow King burring face into his shoulder and laughing to tears... 

When they finally returned to home Yurio was there already. Grumpy as always he shouted from his room:  
\- I bought some fucking meal for U two. Move your asses to kitchen already.- Pretending not to care at all.  
...Soon after leaving the Ice Castle Yuuri got a message from Angry Kitty. Just two lines: "His family never loved him. I don't know much though."   
Katsuki looked in. Kitty tilted his head with rigorous question into green eyes. Yuuri just nodded and smiled:  
\- Spasibo.   
\- Not at fucking all... - muttered Yurio with a hidden relief - Go, eat already.

...Later after having Italian dinner which caused puzzled Victor's: "What's with Yurio, seriously?... He shares food only when tries to comfort somebody...", Yuuri finally did what he desperately wanted to do since their walk - undressed them both and leaned to the white porcelain skin sitting on Victor's laps. In desperate attempt to share all the sympathy and love. Even if he didn't understand much he definitely felt ice lenses deep into soft and sparkling as a fresh snow nature of his King. Tears frosted to stone... How many of them?... Yuuri pressed lips to Victor's temple. Silver hair slightly tickled face... Fingers slid flawless skin. Almost aimlessly. Whispering plain: "I love U. I cherish U." without any word. Just by touches. Seeking for every small unnoticeable scar. Caressing them. Scars can't be taken away. They just can cause pain or not... Long time ago Yuuri heard land of permafrost is tough but at the same time fragile. Being harmed it won't resurrect as southern one. But the scar will stay until somethings global will change the face of the Earth completely. Is Snezhny Korol that similar to his Kingdom?..  
Icy-blue eyes met black abyss with a question. Soft kiss was asking: "Why? What's with all that sympathy today?" Katsuki returned the kiss reassuring. Hugged Victor tighter, pressing his head to the chest. Leaned to silver silk with a cheek. And finally felt how the embrace of his King became desperate, accepting the care. That difference between usual action of Ice King and these rare cases was enormous. Daily Victor was overprotective, kind, caressing. But he always gave more than took. Very rare he leaned to his Kay like that - just entrusting himself to Yuuri. Without trying to be "comfortable" to him.   
After some time of silent caressing Katsuki pulled his King to lay down and cling to him stroking white skin all over the body. Victor did it to him countless times. Comforting after breakdowns or reassuring if Yuuri was upset. And it always worked. Katsuki always ended up relaxing and fell asleep in his arms. And woke up revived. Will it revive Snow King as well? 

...When Yuuri woke up his Snezhny Korol was already awake and set near him with a cup of coffee. The fact it didn't give any nice smell made it clear - their Kitty again tried to be a caring kid and brewed it for them. Well... It's intention that counts, right?   
\- Yurio? - muttered Katsuki rubbing his eyes. Victor just nodded sipping it with a stoic face. Then put the cup aside and leaned to his boy. Rare morning Sun reflected in shining silver hair making them platinum. White treasure of the Polar day...   
...Yuuri returned the kiss and, instead of getting up, grabbed his King, making him fall on the bed and whispering into ear:  
\- We definitely will return to Hasetsu. I'll kidnap U. This city must know whom U really belong to.   
\- Yes, yes, steal me from the whole world as U promised. - snorted Snow King and winked to his Kay. Blue frosted gems finally sparkled with joy. For the first time in St.Petersburg.


	16. /////// part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla smut. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9440426 
> 
> Well... Bless Google translation and the fact that our languages aren't as different as it could seem. ^^

...Fucked up buttons still hadn't move even a little bit... Or maybe Yuuri was too occupied with cuddling his King to do it properly.... Anyway his patience ended up really soon. Tearing the shirt apart caused a soft laughter from Victor. Almost growling Yuuri thrown useless fabric away, left a mark on white porcelain collarbone and began to undo Victor's pants. Katsudon fatal mode was on... But his husband seemed to have no intentions to help in this tough battle with clothes. Absolutely opposite. Snow King laughed, ruffled Yuuri's hair and left butterfly kisses on his face. Obviously enjoying his impatience. Little by little he returned - that air-headed, joyful Victor. After some months in St.Petersburg Yuuri was seriously afraid he won't ever see this part of Snow King again. But return to Hasetsu and preparation to marriage warmed up Victor enough to make his eyes and smile shine nonchalantly again. And this fact itself made Katsuki happy. And even proud a bit.   
He softly pushed his King on the bed and, staring right into cold Northern sky, began to take away own clothes. Slowly. Not breaking an eye contact even for a second. A kind of unspoken game rule: not to break it. Even if Ice King obviously would like to gaze all of him. Not only black abyss of Yuuri's pupils...   
Jacket.  
Tie.  
Shirt.  
Belt.  
Pants...  
With a short embarrassed laugh Victor fell down on the sheets, tossing his head and blushing. He surrendered. (God! Despite of rather long time together Yuuri still wasn't able to believe Snezhny Korol could be embarrassed at all...)   
Naked, white as a snow, skin... Tempting. Mesmerizing.   
Yuuri slowly crawled on the bed almost leaning to his King but not touching him yet. Only warmth of the body and breathing reached porcelain skin. Although... It took a lot of efforts...   
...He stopped face to face with Victor. Pressing white wrists to the sheets. Staring into blue splinters of ice. Bending to him to almost kiss that perfect parted lips but moving back last second. Ocean waves do the same, right? Get close. And step back. Again and again. But they still cover the land they want with a flow. The perfect, frosted land...   
...Shivering lashes of dark silver. Change ing expression of Northern sky. From hungry anticipation to lost perplexity. Katsuki could gaze it forever but his self-control was already on it's limit. Especially if to take in count that the slightest touch made it clear Victor wanted more as much as Yuuri himself.   
\- U like to tease me?...How cruel. Мой Кай/ My Kay... - husky whisper, face turned to the side... But shining sparkles played under long lashes too obviously. Snow King didn't make a slightest effort to hide them. He approved the game.  
Yuuri leaned closer, reaching his ear:  
\- What's more important - there's a thing I DON'T like now...   
He moved a bit to look into icy-blue eyes again:  
\- I don't like that U. Still. Can. Talk.   
Victor's surprised and excited gasp was swallowed by Yuuri's kiss.   
Immersing touch of warm lips traced white silk of neck, collarbone, arm... Reached hand and stopped. Katsuki glanced at his King for a moment.   
Bright blush on pale cheeks was obvious even in gloomy night light. Swollen lips, heavy breath, eyes tight shut...  
So beautiful.   
Won't U melt, Snezhny Korol?..  
Thin but strong hand now weakly shivered in Yuuri's soft grip. He leaned with his face to the palm taking a finger into mouth. So plain action. But it caused moan and tossing over the bed of his King. With a smile Yuuri repeated it with another finger. Again. And again. And slowly began to move back with kisses. To the other hand.   
Endless abyss of the Arctic Ocean. The only one thing that can embrace the iceberg. Tongue over that perfect chest. Light bites of teeth. Victor arching his back and screaming in return. White hand weakly stuck in dark silky hair. Toned abdomen. Hipbones. Still a bit wet after Katsuki's tongue.  
He leaned to the silky skin of a thigh, moaning through kisses. Leaving marks. Biting. Licking. And kissing softly again.   
Knee.   
Ankle.   
Foot.   
Yuuri couldn't say for sure who's voice was louder. But it didn't really matter. His lips traced another leg of Snow King. Higher...   
A little bit more...  
Here.  
Yuuri leaned to Victor's hard-on with a cheek. Tongue slid thin, hot skin. Wetness and twitches under his lips made it almost unbearable. Ice King tossed over the bed, rumpling sheets:  
\- Малыш/ Baby... I... Can't... Anymore...   
Yuuri smiled and leaned in with more teasing touch.   
Scream. Arched back of his King. Thin fingers clenched to his shoulders. Painfully and enjoyable. And hot liquid over his cheek and mouth.   
Yuuri set on the bed gazing his husband. How hard breath went through bitten lips. How blush was intensified. And how insane frosted germs burned with passion, love and a shadow of embarrassment when Yuuri licked his lips staring at Snow King.   
It's not all.  
He slowly smeared the proof of being desired over face, neck, chest.   
Loud gasp and amused icy-blue eyes...   
God! It's too much!!!   
Before their time together he couldn't imagine even a smallest part of it all ever happening...   
Warm (Finally warm! All the worries were left aside...) hand pulled him closer.  
Closer.  
Even more close.  
Still laying on his back Snow King embraced Yuuri's hips. Perfect lips leaned to painfully twitching body part. All Katsuki was able to think - not to fall down collapsed...  
It didn't take much time...  
Despite of what he had done a minute ago cumming on Victor's face was still embarrassing.   
Supporting himself with shivering arms he didn't even try to hold scream back. Hot tongue of Snow King and feeling of his nails dug into burning Yuuri's skin made it impossible anyway. It dragged out all his long-time fantasies. Marriage with his Victor. Making love to him. Trace of whitish liquid on his gorgeous face caused by Yuuri's passion. Is it all even for real?...  
Although... Katsuki had no wish to spend time on guessing if it's reality or a dream. Whatever it is - just, please, be eternal...

No. Not enough. Not enough even a little bit.  
Yuuri hungrily leaned to his husband with a kiss. The taste of happiness? Yes. It's Snow King's lips...  
It needed a serious effort - to finally set them free and reach the lube. Victor moaned with closed eyes tossing his head. Yuuri had already held white wrists tightly pressed to the bed with one hand. And opened the lube with another hand and teeth. Long lashes shivered. Ice splinters looked at him with a soft question. Grinning Yuuri traces tongue over porcelain neck.   
A bit more...  
Still not letting go of Victor's wrists, Yuuri reached with his free hand to prepare himself. Almost roughly being unable to wait longer. Icy-blue eyes opened wide in amusement. Panting hard his King tossed under Katsuki's weight. Now he really was absolutely unable to talk. As U wanted, Yuuri...   
Still staring into Northern sky he changed his position. Finally let go of that perfect arms and moved frantically taking his King all in.  
The answer was a scream mixed with Yuuri's moan. Sound pulsated through Katsuki's body, making him to move his hips faster and more desperate. Shivering from pleasure white fingers reached Yuuri. Caressing. Touching nipples, thighs, hard-on...   
Impossible to bear it for too long... Feeling Victor inside and outside is just too good. Heat splashed inside. Hoarse screams. Scratches on Yuuri's hips and Victor's chest. Whitish trace of Kay's pleasure on Snow King's abdomen. The entire world was spinning. No, he wasn't able to realize anything anymore. Falling into Arctic heaven. In snow storm it's unclear where's the sky and where's the frosted ocean. White blizzard is everywhere and it doesn't matter where it begins and where ends.   
After some time of breathless collapsing into each other's weak arms, Yuuri finally pulled himself together enough to at least rise his head. Naughty moan and soft grip of fingers into dark silky hair obviously meant his King doesn't want even a centimeter of Yuuri's body to leave his. Katsuki pecked his lips and smiled. Bright blush was still there. It needed efforts from Ice King - even to open eyes. But under his lashes clearly splashed pure happiness. Yuuri's smile became wider as he buried his face into Victor's neck:  
\- Снежный Король... Мой любимый./ Snezhny Korol... My beloved.   
Tight embrace locked on his shoulders:  
\- Aishiteru, Yuuri Nikiforov.   
After some minutes of relaxing silence Yuuri finally grinned:  
\- How about Katsuki Victor.   
\- Katsuki Victor loves his husband Yuuri Nikiforov endlessly. - muttered his King obviously half-asleep.   
\- It's mutual... - murmured Yuuri. Seriously this man never failed to surprise him...


End file.
